


The House that Jack Built

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Action, Alt Verse, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 32,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto's dream house is almost finished. His lovely husband and their Best boy have been sneaking down to put their own stamp on the place and you think everything is coming to full fruition for Ianto. Right? Nah. Spanners are flying all over the place and no matter how hard he tries, Ianto can't stop one or two from falling into the works. This is Alt Verse people!





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was pouring over blueprints with a pencil between his teeth as he tried to reconfigure the kitchen given the setback with the splash back he wanted. He was on the verge of biting the pencil in two with annoyance when he heard feet shuffling along the hallway so he took a deep breath and removed the pencil as Stephen entered the office.

"Hey there love. You want to talk about the guest list for your Birthday?" Ianto asked, then frowned at the tepid response.

"OK, ah…been to see the house? The foundations are in, we have most of the wall frames in place." Ianto said of his favourite project, again a tepid response and Ianto knew there was a problem that he was not going to like as his eldest child fidgeted.

"Tad, when I turn 21 I get my inheritance, right? The Trust Fund is opened to me?"

"Yes love, your Mum set it up so you get half, half remains in trust until your 30th" Ianto replied, "A nice tidy sum for a house or something…why?"

"Any chance I could borrow a few grand now and pay you back? My pay is gone as soon as I see it and I've not been able to save what I need" Stephen was now looking furtive and Ianto felt alarm bells getting ready to chime.

"What for?"

"Does it matter?" Stephen was belligerent now, "In two months I can pay it back, right? No harm no foul. I know you have heaps. I don't want to ask Walter."

"But if I say no you shall?" Ianto reared back, this was something important. "So, you need the money but can't say why. You will get it from someone else if not me. You will pay it back after your birthday. It's imperative you have it now, it can't wait?"

"No" he sighed sadly, "Time is a problem."

Ianto stared at him long and hard, then went to speak but Stephen was rising from the chair, "This was a bad idea. You will be pissed if you find out later and hold it against me. I know you, your bloody love and peace Taddy Brain!"

"Fen?"

Stephen left as Ianto remained stainding behind his desk with the pencil in his hand and a look of total confusion.

What the hell had that been about?


	2. pressure limits

"Dad"?"

Jack looked up from the tyre he was fiddling with, the tyre pressure gadget he had got for Christmas in his hand, "Hey sweetie."

"Dad, I need some money and will pay you back after my birthday." Stephen said and watched Jack consider.

"Did you ask Tad?"

"I'm asking you."

"What for?"

Stephen sighed as he slumped, "Why do you have to know? Why does everything have to be a bloody debate like I'm still ten years old and needing to get…"

"Hey, hey. Stop it!" Jack rose and pulled him into s hug, "Of course I will give it to you ya Muppet. Stop being so dramatic. I swear Babs has taught you bad habits."

Stephen hugged his father with relief, obvious as he sighed and squeezed "Thanks Dad. I really owe you one."

Jack pulled back, "Ho much?"

"Two … ah …Three grand?"

Jack pulled out his wallet and removed his card, "The pin is your birthday so you need to remember that yeah? I have just transferred eight thousand over to take Ton shopping later for your Birthday gift so snag some of it out. Take what you need alright?"

"I love you Dad" Stephen grinned as he kissed him gently, "OK. Gotta fly, I will give this card back this avo."

"OK, I'm not taking him until tomorrow. I just transferred it before I forgot" Jack assured him, "You know me, go to pay then had to do the mad shuffle on the phone."

"Because you keep spending it" Stephen laughed and Jack grinned back, the latest gadget feeling heavy for some work so he knelt and went back to fiddling with tyres.

Stephen walked to his car with a feeling of dread, he hadn't wanted to do this and felt back for using his dad like that. He knew Tad would be so pissed if he found out he had done this. It wasn't his fault and not his choice in the matter.

It was hers.


	3. damn it

Ianto replaced the phone and stared at it for a while, his hands slowly crumpling one if the blueprints into a ball.

Jack entered and placed the tyre gadget down, "I think I broke it. Can I ….what is it love?"

"Who did you give your card to?" Ianto demanded, his face one of total blandness. This was a tell that he was about to go off on one and Jack frowned with annoyance.

"Our son, you know I am capable of making decisions for our family as well!" Jack replied frostily, "He needed some money, I gave it to him. End of!"

"Huh?" Ianto leaned back in his chair, "Stephen? He went to you for it?"

"You have a problem with my son wanting something from me? Maybe he felt more confident talking to me than you." Jack shrugged, "I mean, it's no big deal. Only three grand or something. Not like it's breaking our bank."

"Our bank" Ianto repeated softly, "they rang to make sure we were aware of the transaction before they completed it. You see, he didn't go to a money machine to get it out, he simply went and paid for it with the card."

"And?"

"And?" Ianto repeated, "And? And now I know why he didn't want to tell me what it was for when he asked me first!"

Jack blinked slowly, this never occurring to him.

Ianto rose and walked to the window, looking out on the children playing, "He's right. I would have been angry to know why he needed it. I would have been pissed. I am pissed. I would have liked a say, a conversation about it at least before it was ….done. Jesus wept."

Jack plucked at the notepad to see if Ianto had written anything down and what he saw didn't make sense. "St Martins? Is that a hospital?"

"It's a clinic" Ianto said flatly, "An abortion clinic. Our son just paid for an abortion on our card."

Jack felt the blood leave his body to pool in his shoes as Ianto glared at him, "And you didn't ask why? You didn't ask if he had tried me first?"

"I….I….trusted…I…."

Ianto sat and looked at the blueprints with open sorrow, "He didn't trust me enough to confide. He didn't even finish the conversation at all. He went to you. After all this time, he still sees me as…was I less affectionate? I mean, he liked his solitude. Would make a point of closing the door. I thought… I mean. All this time, he never saw me as a parent at all did he."

Jack looked at his husband and tried to think of a positive argument but all he could think was that he had just killed his first grandchild.


	4. choice

Stephen entered the house and sought his Dad. He found him in the office with Ianto and handed over the card, "Ta. You're a lifesaver."

Ianto plucked at the blueprints he had tried to unfold and rose from his chair, "I will need to iron these. Um… I will leave you men to it."

Stephen watched him bustle past without making eye contact and turned to his dad, "Is he OK?"

"The clinic raised a red flag at the Bank who rang to release the payment" Jack said calmly, "He knows you paid for an abortion with my card."

"Shit" Stephen slumped into a chair, "Damn it. I thought I …I mean I didn't want him to know. His whole baby thing."

"Was it yours?"

"No. It was hers in the end, right?" Stephen frowned, "Look, she didn't want a baby yet. It would have been the end of her career and we are both too young. We talked about it, we looked at options but even being smelt as pregnant would have ended her career in the air force. We agreed it was bad timing and let it go. Christ. I knew he would bust a gut."

"He offered Chrystal one" Jack said, his anger now kicking in, "When she said she didn't know if she wanted Noah he said he would hold her hand either way. Same goes for Monkey. He said it was her decision and he would respect it even as he secretly hoped. Stephen, your Tad might love babes but he knows the hardship of them too. You ARE too young. We all know that but please do not ever play me against your Tad again."

"I didn't…did I? Look, I knew you would do it for me without the third degree. With Tad I always feel like the Oliver Twist asking for more" Stephen shrugged.

"Is that how you feel?" Ianto said from the doorway with the straightened blueprints, flicking them down to do a hit-n-run, "the Orphan asking a tyrant for more?"

"I didn't mean it like that Tad" Stephen realised too late the use of words had been taken literally.

"I never said I was pro-life. I am pro-babies. If I opened the front door tomorrow and found a baby on the doorstep my first thought would be how to keep it forever. That does not mean I do not know the hardship one can be for fucksake!"

Ianto fled and Stephen sighed as he rubbed his face.

"It's not an abortion that has hurt him the most" Jack said as he rose to follow, "It's the fact you still make him feel like he's trying to fill in for your mother, after all this time you just slapped him in the face again son."

Stephen could only sit with his head in his hands as his father decided he was big enough to comfort himself, Ianto was his first concern.


	5. clearing things away

"It's not about the baby is it" Jack said as he slid in behind the rigid figure washing dishes in stilted movements like an angry near-killer robot.

"He came to me then faltered. He likes his own space, always turned from me. It hurts that he couldn't talk to me, Walt and Babs talk to me about everything. I mean….everything. The first time she asked about lesbian sex I was a little beside myself for a second before I managed to suggest a support blog. Shit. I know he still misses his mum but … did I fail him? Was I not loving enough? Too loving that I pushed him away? I just… to think one of my kids does not love me the same just… I don't know. Maybe I expected too much."

"Tad?"

Ianto didn't acknowledge Stephen but he did reach for a tea towel to dry his hands, signalling his willingness to listen.

"You and Lisa against the world. Your first baby you wanted so much, the pain of losing her. Then Walter. I have watched you gush over us, I have seen your love and I do feel loved, I promise I do. She wanted this. She wants a career, we both do. A baby now would mean she would have to quit without her degree. She doesn't graduate then she doesn't get full benefits. We can't. We want fun, we want to travel, do shit that a baby isn't part of. Yes, I know you would take it even with you loving the freedom you have now. This isn't about that. She chose. I supported her. OK?" Stephen said calmly, remembering this level got listened to more.

"And I accept that. Stephen, we would have supported you both. We would have listened, asked and then we would have fucking driven you there and home to pamper and show no hard feelings. We would have told her that we fully understand and think no less of her for knowing her own mind. Shit." Ianto threw the tea towel down as his anger surged, swallowing it back, "I love you. You are both so young. In three, five years will you still be together. A baby would have been a problem there too. Passed between you, custody issues… you think I am so besotted that I don't understand others don't have my gift for growing children?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you and I have anyway" Stephen said with a hitch in his voice that had Ianto finally turning to look at him.

"But I still love you. Tell me you ran over someone, tell me you accidentally bombed a village, tell me you wasted all your money on booze and women. Tell me you are gonna be a priest. Tell me you are shaving your head and joining a cult. Tell me you want to sacrifice your left arm for science… I will fucking support you because I love you!" Ianto spat, "You are my child! Understand?"

"Yes Taddy."


	6. you OK?

"hey"

Into looked up from the blueprints he was rolling up, now done with his thinking for the day as his head was about to complain.

"Thanks by the way, for not instantly thinking I had knocked someone up" Jack clarified, "I mean, a call from an abortion clinic and you don't instantly think I was having an affair."

"Oh Jack, I really don't ever think you sneak off for a quick piece on the side" Ianto smiled as he let him hug him close, "I never doubt you. Never. I think that is the thing that is most upsetting about this. I also know our kids might never get this level of happy. They will fail sometimes, they will have to learn about rejection, all the things we faltered with before finding one another and the saddest part is the knowledge that they will never know this. Us. This perfect, whole feeling."

"Oh? They can't have this too?"

"Nobody can have this too. Cariad, this? Us? No one EVER can have this" Ianto crooned as he smiled and squeezed Jack's butt, "This is not for sharing."

"Are you OK? Really love?"

"Yeah. I think it was just…surprising. Everything thrumming along and I didn't see the curve in the road. Almost wreaked it" Ianto snorted as he kissed Jack's nose, "And one more thing I really want to point out. Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"The new house… I do not have a nursery in it. I accepted Ton would be our last, Imp was supposed to be more like a nephew we got to enjoy and give back. Now I finally have some time for me I know a baby now would seriously cramp our plans."

"They are scary" Jack admitted, "These things that come into our lives, eat our food, mess up our shit and then milk us dry. Then when we think there is nothing left their wee arms reach up and we find we have more to give."

Ianto kissed him and then slid away, "I need to go check the kitchen one more time before they finish lining in case the power points need moving up."

Jack watched him head out to Cherry and sighed knowing he would have fought for that baby, even as he would have held her hand and told Carrie there was nothing to forgive as he considered a light meal for her tum after the procedure.

Shame he wasn't given the chance to show her, Jack felt sad that she didn't see herself as part of the family because deep down he knew Stephen would see that too.


	7. catch up

"Are you OK love?" Jack asked as he entered the office to find Ianto there staring at the bare leather top.

Ianto looked up and smiled, "Yeah, just pondering stuff."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, gonna stew and sulk a bit more" Ianto said as he rose and accepted a kiss, "actually, just finished a phone call with Nate. Apparently the wood has arrived for the stair buffers and it's the wrong colour."

"Really?" Jack sighed, "You spent so much time making sure it would be the redwood stain, what colour is it?"

"Apparently it's a deep honey. Damn it all" Ianto grumbled, "It will show every bloody scuff from the beasts and their shoes, not to mention the stuff they drag up and down despite the shouting from me. Let's not forget doggie claws."

"Let's go look, se if we can live with it" Jack suggested and he watched Ianto pull a face. Damn, that wood was going back and it was one of the main parts to the sweeping staircase that went up the middle of the entrance for a romantic look that was going to make their Christmas photos amazing.

Jack was especially excited as he hoped he could talk Ianto into two Christmas trees, one each side. Heh heh …. Maybe he would just set them up at Christmas before Ianto realized.

Yeah. That would work. Maybe he could get Carl to help with the….

"Cariad? You coming?" Ianto asked and Jack stopped his daydreaming to smile at him and nod, following him out to find Badger sitting in the back seat. Apparently Ton away at school was boring today so he was eager to have a buzz.

"Right oh" Jack said as he slid into the passenger seat and turned to rub the dog's ears, "No Grub?"

"With Maggot in the back garden. Feeling his bones, poor fella. Em is weeding" Ianto said as he turned the key and grinned at his love, "Come on Jack, let's get some air in our hair."

Jack closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Ianto gunned the motor.

This second life they were beginning together had Ianto as the Alpha of the couple and Jack was loving the ability to step back and let him lead.

Gods, he was magnificent.

.

.

.

.

.

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

The children are now ... 11 ½ (Ton), 15 ½ (Babs), 19 ½ (Walt), and 20…almost 21 (Stephen). Imp is almost a cheeky three.

Ton is a stage actor. Babs and Walter's show is still a hit and they are now international stars with Babs living more with the Grandys in London, Fen is in the Air force flying choppers in the military.

Jack owns Torchwood PI Firm that Tosh runs effectively with John.

Owen and Tosh are married. Owen and Tosh have adopted a wee girl from India called Mae (4).

John Hart works for Jack and lives in the village with Chrystal and their son Harley (Monkey) born so close to Ifan they are like wee twins, one blonde and one dark. They have baby Jasmine (1), the surviving twin as well.

Ianto is at the mayoral office and...The school …. And Chrys' helping with Jazzy …. Yeah you know. He is now volunteering one day a week at the hospital as a care worker.

Connor, Em and their daughter, Bethany (15½) and twins Ifan and Prim (8). Connor is fulltime manager of the chalets. Their aging dog is Titan. They also have the female, Maggie (Maggot).

Myfanwy's son is the mad dog known as Grub. Badger is Ton's bestie.

Gene is with Idris, happily continuing their lives. Little Neve is the daughter of Idris' cousin who died. She is their little queen. (5.)

.

.

.

**Important Dates**

January 4th Neve's Birthday

January 7th John's Birthday

January 15 Jazzy's Birthday (And her twin)

February 14th is Jack's Birthday ... Valentine boy

March 8th Stephen's Birthday

April 6 Chrys' Birthday

May 4th Monkey...er...Harley

May 16th Impy (Ifan Marcus Palmer...Harkness-Jones now)

July 15th Ton

August 3rd Babbit's Birthday

Aug 19th Ianto's Birthday, day they met.

Sept 16th Bethy' Birthday

October 4 Mae's Birthday

October 20th Walt's Birthday

Oct 30th Bedside wedding

November 3rd Ifan and Prim's Births

Christmas proper wedding

Walter is now in a relationship with Curtis who works on the set of the TV show and they seem settled as a couple. Bethy and Babs are as solid as ever and Fen is sewing his wild oats as he is still unsure of whom he is out there in the big world. All he knows for sure is that he lives flying. He is more like Jack than Ianto and all the world is his oyster. Fen lives on the edge of the base. Walter has a penthouse in London but comes home when he can. Babs is happily still living at home and with the Grandys although she owns a house in the street she and Bethy hope to live in one day. Ton does not care as long as he can keep Taddy and Daddy.

Walter is about to ask his parentals about a third cabin out at the lake so he and Curtis might have a spot of their own … he knows this might make his Tad a bit intense but has a lot of arguments ready.

Imp and Monkey are now entering that terrible stage of love or strangle.

Dear lord.


	8. wet

Ianto was ranting down the phone, Jack sitting with the workmen having a nice cuppa as they told him about their morning. He was promising to come back later to help with one of the rooms being plastered and the men nodded, Jack's help most needed and welcome as he showed himself to be a competent builder. This house had a few of his drops of blood in it too, funny bugger.

"JUST GET IT DONE!" Ianto closed the call and slid the phone back into his pocket, turning to look at Jack was open disgust, "Thursday. Can you believe it? They can't re-deliver until Thursday. Bloody bastards!"

"Aww, did you use your Welsh growl?"

"They're Welsh too Cariad, that only startles you" Ianto sighed as he flopped onto a packing crate, "I do like the banisters, you boys did a great job there. Ton can't possibly get his head stuck in the ornate panels."

"He's at school then is he?" one of the men asked, "Clever wee fella. So full of happiness, always smiling."

"Yeah, he will want to know about this setback, has a diary he's keeping. Gods, will probably insist on coming to take a photo as proof" Ianto groaned and they all laughed.

"Well, bring him after school, we will move the scaffolding before he gets here so he doesn't want to climb it again" another laughed, "Funny bugger."

"Also, the ETA on the arch for the doorway to the main room?" Ianto asked as he rose and brushed of his pants.

"Tomorrow" the foreman assured him "The plastering can be done then and the entrance way will be as complete as it can be bar the completed staircase."

"Really? I'll make sure I have the afternoon free for that then" Jack promised happily and Ianto smiled as he watched his husband glow at the prospect of some work. He knew Jack was sneaking here most afternoons and like the idea that his vision was being brought to life with such loving hands.

"You boys are putting in some good work, I am so impressed. Maybe when I return this afternoon I should being afternoon tea, yeah?" Ianto asked as Jack rose as well, watching the men perk up with glee, Ianto's fussing more than they could have ever hoped for in a client and Jack knew they would be heartbroken when finished and having to move on.

"Bye boys" Jack said suggestively, winking as he plastered himself back against the doorframe to pout like a primadonna with his head thrown back, his back arched and Ianto looked at him with an eye roll.

"Cariad, when will you learn? Come on, I will have to put the plastic on the seat, or you take off your pants."

"Huh?"

Ianto pointed to the Wet Paint sign and Jack looked at his hands now Ice White. "Shit."

"Yeah, wait until you see your hair. Silver fox!"

Jack actually wailed.


	9. nailing it

The wood arrived and they all went to look, Imp making appropriate noises while inching towards the weapons…. I mean tools.

"Imp you will NOT, I repeat NOT touch the nail gun" Ianto said without turning, "You would not be the first child of mine to shoot themselves with one."

Imp froze and looked at the gun with wide eyes, slowly stepping back as Ton grinned and pointed at the off-cuts in a box.

"Are these for us?" Imp asked eagerly and the men laughed, one lifting the box to take to the SUV. They had realised the kids wanted to help and they were letting them take the old wood for 'projects' also letting them help with some of the painting and things they could fix later once the kids had gone home.

It was sweet how they were including the kids, made it more their home as well with Ton getting really excited as he saw it come to life.

"Actually boys, I need someone to help me hammer these nails in" Barry said as he motioned for the kids to go behind the steps, "Look. See these nails in here? This little area is going to be a play cupboard for you boys and your extra bits so when Taddy says clean up you can put all your bits and bobs in here. There will be shelves, cupboards and hooks for all your stuff."

"Oh Barry, I could kiss you but your wife might object" Ianto gushed, "what a wonderful idea. Wow boys, your own secret place."

Soon the sound of kids hammering in nails….badly….echoed through the house. Ianto was so excited as he watched them bash with glee, taking some pics for Ton's book.

"Don't worry, we will nail them in properly later, it helps them to get involved." Barry said softly, "Lovely boys, all of them and that Babs is a funny girl. Did you see her dancing upstairs in her 'wing' as she called it? Thought she had her own place she was going to move into."

"She will still have a room here, all my children will" Ianto smiled, "I see her coming here each time it storms anyway. You know how she is with thunder."

"You've done a wonderful job with your hoard of mad things. We barely got through two children and here you are….no nursery?" Barry turned to watch Ianto shrug.

"I want to be selfish for a while. Jack deserves some one on one, so many years of sharing and he's been so patient but we still have a lot of years ahead and I think now should be our time. A second wind." Ianto smiled and Jack looked up from the sandwich he was chewing to smile as his handsome husband winked.

Gods, this was going to be fun.

* * *

 


	10. finally letting ghosts go

Ianto was checking the boxes he had packed into the spare room, today he was starting to move things into the house, just the unnecessary stuff that he could unpack later.

It felt weird, splitting stuff between houses. After so long here in one place it was almost like a betrayal and he knew he was being silly but he couldn't bring himself to put any of the things that Bets had owned in to a box. It felt, sort of unnatural to take them and he knew it would always feel right having her teapot on her table in her kitchen. Ya know?

His mental list was growing as a consequence of this silliness and now he knew he needed a lot more stuff for the new house than first thought. Another shopping trip was in his future before they could move in.

Move in.

Ianto paused his movements as he realised that was what he was doing. This was not a weekender or holiday house. He was actively considering it as his main home. Shit.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up form the box of DVDs and found Ianto looking more than slightly concerned, "Tiger?"

"I am starting to love the new house more. I mean… I know we said just weekends and stuff bit…"

Jack grinned, "This here is going to be more of a one or two nightier when we have mayoral business? Baby, we are not leaving the village, just moving down the road. It's OK. This is still home too. Connor and Em are excited at the thought of being able to put the kids in here on occasion…..babe?"

Ianto was moving from the room to stand in the hallway, looking around as he saw what he had been missing, what he needed to see.

"Ianto?"

"The twins are so big now, one room between them is not fair. You're right. They need more room. She is wanting another before she gets too old, she was talking about her clock ticking the other day but … the cottage ….shit. Jack. You are a genius."

"I am" Jack agreed, then frowned, "I am?"

"Swapsies."

"Babe?"

"Connor and Em move in here with the kids, she can then try for the other one. Shit, Bethy still lives with them, the twins….hopefully another? They would never fit in the cottage. Ton and Imp can have a room each in the cottage, we have the master. Our first house. The one you got for me as a surprise. It's right it should be our part-time one now like it was supposed to be. Bets would have loved the little ones in here, it's not like it's not still with family right?" Ianto turned to face him, "Beth and Babs will marry, this is her legacy so it should stay with them. Jesus, I am hanging on for grim life to something that is not mine to hang on to. It's theirs."

Jack watched Ianto's face light up more as he reached out to pluck on of Bets' vases from the sideboard, "And this is going too."

Finally.

Ianto was moving on.


	11. Ianto's second sight again

"You're serious" Connor said softly, watching his wife's face light up.

"I want the new place, I don't want to give up this place. I am being greedy and there is no need" Ianto smiled, "Stephen still has his cottage, if we are here and when the kids come home there are other chalets to house them for a few days if we are here. Shit, I was so blinkered to this being Mama's home still. Don't you see? This place was left to me because little Noah was too young. Babs always owned this place. It's hers, not mine. One day our girls will own this place and I know Bethy is already loving the running side of this place. Their children will sleep here too. All that, buying another house so close …because she didn't want to leave this one. She doesn't have to."

"So. You take the cottage back. We move in here and … when the girls are old enough to take over we can move into their house?" Connor reasoned as Em beamed happily.

"So much room" she gushed as she swung to face Ianto, "Are you sure? I mean, you love this place."

"I love you too. I loved Bets. Herb and Heck, it's not like I am leaving them. I will be here every other day pottering around the complex, you know I will worry about her gardens….her…see? Still there in that mindset. I can't let go of my ghosts, I have to. I am only down the road, we will see one another every other day. You need the room. The twins need separating as they are getting too old to share still, Ton's room and Walter's. Bethy has a room as she will simply move into Babs' one where they cuddle all the time anyway. The nursery is there if…well … lightening strikes."

Em reached for his hand, "It has. I had a doctors appointment the other day and was too scared to tell Connor. I knew he would have to look at us moving….god … this is like…like…."

"Mama looking out for us" Ianto whispered, "Maybe this was the plan all along. Herb, Heck, Bets… really. They saw this was a house that needed noise. Mine are grown and I am growing too. Time to be a Grup and let go…. A little bit."

"Well …. Thank you" Connor spluttered, still staring at his wife with open shock.

"Something in the water here" Jack said happily, "good thing I can't get preggers or this new house would need an extra story."

"No" Ianto said lovingly as his hand closed over Jack's. "This is our time now."

"A second wind?"

"Yeah, time for us to breathe" Ianto agreed.


	12. Babs babble

Oh Taddy, Daddy how sweet and generous" Babs was gushing happily, "You guys and your houses. It's like you collect them only to share. How many do you own now? Christ the taxes alone!"

"We can afford it" Jack said happily, even as he hoped this house would be the last. Something told him it was, Ianto's heart and soul poured into the mortar.

It was magnificent.

Two stories…well three if you count the attic space that they knew Ton really…really wanted….like….only a matter of time before he asked if bats can be tamed ya know?

It was like an old manor, sweeping sides that became a horseshoe so each side was a real curved wing, the front entrance the first thing to greet you as you pulled up in the car with its huge doors and marble floors. Inside the foyer was immense, like….four rooms worth of space that Jack knew he could fit at least two trees into with ease, the central staircase like a tongue going up to part and run both sides to each wing. West wing is Babs, Fen and Walt. East wing Ianto and Jack with Imp. Ton didn't know it but the attic had indeed become his own den of madness. Ianto had wanted it for an office but had relented, the lower level gaining office space instead as he made sure his Best Boy got his own special door and everything, the elevator cleverly hidden at the back of the staircase behind the play cubby meaning he didn't have to worry about Ton tripping in the dark.

Yeah, he did have nightmares about the staircase for a while before he worked the elevator into the plans. Silly fella.

Downstairs was one side kitchen, laundry and breakfast room… office there now too. Other side was a large day room that took the entire side so Ianto could have book case along the back wall floor to ceiling wrapping around the huge fireplace and hearth you could sit in but still see out the massive floor to ceiling windows at the gardens he had in his head. It would be the last time he moved the pots of roses, vowing to sink them into the ground. This time his tears would be joy as he let the roots of those he loved and missed finally hold one another in the dirt.

Yeah, he was a bit sappy too.

White and touches of redwood. Some brass for Jack. Mostly though … it was going to be full of toys, madness, cats, dogs, half read novels with weird things for bookmarks and Jack's boots left in the middle of the foyer for Ianto to complain about.

It would be the home he had always wanted.

With the love he always wished for.

Jack couldn't believe his dreams were coming true.

Once again, he was blessed.

He had Ianto.


	13. final tweaks

Ianto stood in the wet room and looked around, something was off but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  They were only a week away from moving in and the final pieces were arriving, from the handmade surrounds for the light switches to specialised kitchen hooks by the door.  The wet room was something he had always wanted.  The back door opened into here, a cloakroom with a bathroom attached so anyone muddy could get washed and clean before entering the immaculate house Ianto would patrol more fiercely than an attack hound.

 

The shower was over a chub so the dogs could be washed, cubby holes would hold spare clothes for those too horrid to enter and lots of other things needed, the toilet at the other end serenely looking outside with the one way mirrored glass so there could be some meditation.

 

 “Barry?  Is this the right footage for the plans?” Ianto looked the length of the room again and Barry tried not to look furtive.

  

“We had to steal some for the Butler’s pantry remember?  Add the cubby and… it was not going to impact the design as you can see.” He finally said, carefully looking at a tile like he was checking its level.

  

Ianto stared at him or a moment then nodded, “I forgot about the last minute changes.  I am glad you could do that on the fly without having to come to me cap in hand.  I trust you and it looks perfect.  Absolutely what I saw in my head.  The length had nothing to do with practicality here.”

  

Barry tried not to look relieved, “Well, your plans are so detailed it was easy to visualise a slight shift of a wall or a lift or drop of a doorframe.”

 

 “It looks fantastic, some of your tweaks have enhanced it.  You know I would not have picked you if I didn’t trust you to see my vision.  There is not a single thing you have done on any of our builds that have annoyed me.  Also, I am glad you’ve let Jack help.  He has enjoyed being a builder instead of just a handyman.  I know he’s sneaking down to play” Ianto smiled and Barry grinned as he nodded.

  

Jack and Ton had been here a lot more than Ianto realised.

  

 Barry knew it would be a revelation when Ianto found out exactly what they had been up to.

 

 He couldn’t wait to see his face.


	14. finishing touches

Ianto knew they were up to something, the move barely days away and today they had been furtive with the things they had taken from the house, giggling as they scuttled past with Ton doing his non-furtive looks. You know, coming to the doorway to stare at him then leave. Now they wanted him to come look at something, both saying a different reason then realising they had forgotten to coordinate that last bit of their plan and blurting different sentences.

"Right. So, I have to go look at the glass house and the carpet in the main room?" Ianto asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ton clasped his hands together and to Ianto's surprise Imp squealed as well as he jiggled on the balls of his feet. So, the three of them were in on this? Whatever this was?

"OK, fine" he walked to the SUV and Jack drove with that crackle of excitement in the air, like electricity making your hair stand up, Ianto's radar was thrumming with a surprise of epic proportions and he told himself to be happy.

Pleased, excited.

Even if it was horrible and he was secretly upset if it changed a major part of his vision he would try to be positive. This was their house too, their home and he would try his damnedest to hide any upset.

They got there and he found the workmen waiting eagerly too, oh gods it was big.

Ianto took a deep breath and tried to look as confused as he felt, letting Ton and Imp lead him to the cubby and elevator doors, then he saw what he had previously missed. A panel by the elevator, between the shaft and other side to his office nestled behind the cubby room and elevator was actually a hidden door and Imp pushed it stepping back to let it swing open to reveal…..

Ianto felt his heart explode just a little but as he stared at what his loves had done in his honour.

"We…ah….extended the mirrored glass along the entire side so it looks out on the garden. You can sit and watch the kids play, the flowers grow, butterflies which Tonny says are important ….ah…. and be totally hidden from the world. No one will even know you are here" Barry said nervously as he glanced at Jack for help.

"Well?" Ton demanded eagerly, "Good?"

"Oh my darlings" Ianto said thickly as he struggled with the tears, his hand reaching for the sturdy handrail that was so prettily hand painted with roses, the pretty hand towel also embroidered with little roses…. Bets would have loved them too.

They had created a Throne Room for their Coffee King.


	15. moving to Oz?

****

The boxes were moving, the clothes and such they didn't need for the next few days in suitcases and garment bags as they started to move for real. Ianto was leaving some key parts in the house, Bets things that needed to stay and he was now able to pack those pieces he felt he could take.

"Really, you don't have to" Em said again as Ianto checked his list.

"Em, I am not leaving this place to you for the final clean. You are preggers now, gods I am so excited, no. No nursery. I will not succumb to my animalistic need to snatch your child at birth, I shall endure" he said dramatically and she laughed, knowing he was playing and happy to be baby free.

"The Women's Auxiliary is going to come in for a good clean after you have taken the last pieces, they know you will have every little in need of any cleaning. You are not getting on your poor knees either. Anyway, the housewarming at the weekend will be the real time for us to want to clean something" she laughed "You know the whole village can't wait to get inside the newest house in the village, especially as it sits right at the entry like that. The Mayor like a sentry" Em smiled, "Just five minutes down the road, the twins can't wait to get their own rooms here. Please stop worrying about them, the blackboard paint on the walls means they can do what they want and we will not change anything. I know Babs and Beth will take over one day and it feels nice to keep this place alive for them."

"Well, like you said. Five minutes, we will be as close as we are now for the coffees and cake. Just pop along anytime, also sleepovers for your sanity will be welcome. I want kids in my garden, I want parties and I want loud music, gods the sound system can pipe the music through the entire house, can you imagine?" Ianto gushed, "The intercom is so cool, Imp and Ton are doing codenames."

"And yours? Don't tell me. Taddette?"

"No. Apparently I am to be referred to as the Wizard." Ianto said dryly, "Jack is the Lion, Babs is Dorothy, Ton wants to be Scarecrow needing a brain and Imp didn't want to be the tin man with no heart so instead he is Toto."

"No!" she gasped, "You're Hoodlum name? Did you remind him?"

"No" Ianto smiled happily, "He is my little man. He has my name already remember? I find it strangely fitting that he wants it to stay that way."

So sweet.


	16. head count horror

Moving day was finally over, Ianto exhausted as he finally admitted defeat and flopped onto the sofa.

Not the sofa he wanted, one of the sofa beds from the other house that had to do for now as the one he ordered had to come from London and was still being specially made. Ianto knew Jack thought he was mad but he always wanted one so he was getting one. A sofa that was more like a bed so you could lay on one half while the other half was normal size, a table built on the large side so he could lay there watching TV and eating, working… whatever.

He knew it was slobby but this as his dream house, he was going to have his dream sofa!

The TV was definitely well liked, a large flat screen that took up the wall, the sofa and the four large lay-z-boys that sat on the raised flooring behind it means they can all watch it like a movie theatre. It also meant Ianto could be on said sofa and look to his left to see out the large tinted windows that a button could turn black for the TV viewing.

"I wonder if we need another chair" Jack said as he stood looking at the amazing stand, "When your new sofa comes we could fit one at the end."

"I guess … how many will be seated at a time? Eight so far if we add that chair" Ianto asked.

"You on your bed bit, me beside you with Impy probably squeezing in with you … the Toninator will want to be in the la-z-boy at the end with Badger between us. That's the first row taken, right? Four people and a dog" Jack muttered and Ianto blanched as he realised the dog would be on the sofa, "Then Walt, babs and fen up the back with one more person, probably Bethy but what if Fen and Carrie are going to become more serious? We don't have room. Walt has his lovely man over?"

"I am not adding a third level for a whatever! They can bloody sit in someone's lap!" Ianto growled as Jack started measuring the second tier.

"We could fit another chair here, you know we do not really need a little table between each chair if we have a bar table behind the sofa for them to have their shit in front of them instead, maybe two chairs if…."

"Ten?" Ianto spluttered, "Eleven? Cariad, come on. This is not a fucking movie theatre!"

"I guess some bean bags then" Jack sighed theatrically, "Imp might like laying on the floor."

Ianto shrugged and walked away before Jack started measuring again.

Gods save us their family was huge.


	17. pieces falling into place

The new sofa was here and Ianto was overly excited as they men grunted it into position, not only room for a lay-z-boy at the end but the back also for an extra two with the sweet long table Jack had made to run along the back of the sofa.

"Holy shit. Four in front, six behind. That's one hell of a movie night" Nate said with wonder, "You have really made this end of the room decadent."

"Well, I was a bit suspicious of it all working but now I see the dark red bean bags and the table Jack made that really is cute… I guess it works" Ianto nodded, "I can see out the window or black out the window, work on the laptop or eat. Just what I want and everyone else gets what they want too."

"Yeah, me and Bethy, Walt and whatshisface and Fen with HER" Babs said, "Tad, Dad and the two stinky boys in the front. Anyone wants to lie on the floor or if Monkey stays over and Ton is cuddling with Tad…. Everyone fits."

"Babs, you know Carrie and Curtis have names" Ianto scolded as he continued to survey the massive contraption, "We don't call Bethy 'the blonde bit' do we?"

"Well that's different, she is family" Babs sniffed, "Carrie is a flash in the pan … a burnt one. Curtis …well….still on the fence there."

Ianto turned to look at her, "So you think Carrie won't last?"

"You know she won't" Babs said as she turned to leave, "She doesn't even want to join in family stuff. Hates me turning up to see Fen and even told me I was not welcome in his flat. HIS flat like she had more right than me. ME!"

Ianto sighed, "Really?"

"Fen was so angry with her, told her to lighten up and she did this crying thing telling him she didn't want a family" she frowned, "Was weird. He shouted at the bathroom door that he wanted one, he had one and it was bliss."

"She was in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, stormed in there. I wanted to leave but he told me to stay. I guess they had the baby conversation and want different things" Babs looked at her Tad, "I once thought everyone wanted to be parentals, everyone dreamed of holding their own baby. Weird to think someone doesn't."

"It doesn't make her a bad person love, a lot of people don't have time, money or ability. Some had a bad childhood and don't want to revisit it on another, some fear it. Some try so hard to be but the Gods are not fair. Some simply don't' see the need. I mean, look at me, how many kids? I lose count." Ianto rubbed her arms affectionately.

"I know you will give me a baby, my lovely daughter, you and Bethy will provide the next generation of heathen spawn" he kissed her and she sighed happily.

She really wanted one…or two….or eight.


	18. Havers some more?

"I know" Ianto sighed down the phone as he rolled his eyes, "It sounds lovely."

He hung up and groaned, "That was Mister Havers."

"Oh no, he's coming?" Jack wailed, "He hates everything!"

"He is still part of the community and wants to look. It's an open home and everyone is invited to the party. You can't lock him out. You know it will only make him worse" Ianto scolded and Jack thrashed about in the bean bag he had fallen into, "And you will pop it if you keep that up."

Jack sighed and flopped some more.

"What's wrong Dad, my best buddy?" Ton asked with wide eyes as he entered with a sandwich in his hand, Ianto stalling as he saw a lack of plate.

"Mister Havers is coming to the party tomorrow."

"Awwwww, I will have to warn Badger, he hates him since he blew off. Badger was so insulted" Ton said taking a large bite, a piece of tomato sliding to the carpet.

"Carlton?"

Ton froze, mid chew to look at the glowering Tad, "Yeshh"

Ianto looked down and so did Ton, the tomato on the carpet winking back.

"Wow, good thing it's not white" Ton said as reached for the piece of tomato and examined it, "I think the grey carpet looks nice, sort of the same colour as Daddy's gun."

Ianto was about as ask how he knew the colour of the gun when Ton popped the piece of tomato into his mouth an chewed thoughtfully.

"I went to the shooting range for my licence renewal remember?" Jack said calmly knowing the reason for Ianto's frown, "He watched with earmuffs on. We were shopping for fairy stuff for the garden."

Ianto looked out at the little plastic things in the children's garden with the fairy house and nodded, that made sense.

"So, we all need to be ready for the open house and try to remember Mister Havers also likes to break things" Ianto groaned as he turned to watch Walter do the very thing he had told Jack not to do.

"WALTER!"

Walter slid down the banister and flick around and land on his feet as he laughed, Curtis on the other one.

"What if you tipped back and cracked your bloody heads open!" Ianto roared and then he sighed.

It was hard to argue with your child when he was the same size.


	19. Chapter 19

Babs was in her room, placing things on her duchess in the dressing room attached.

"Hello princess" Ianto entered and was not surprised to find Bethy in there around the corner hanging her own clothes. "Hello sweetling."

"Hey Taddy, I still can't believe I have my own bathroom" Babs gushed, "So cool."

"Well, you two need your space. I can't expect you to share with the boys" Ianto reasoned, "Besides, they both have so much stuff, almost more beauty regime than you. I never thought my son would be so vain."

They all laughed as they knew Walter was a check the mirror, brush with your fingers…leave kinda guy.

Babs' room had a huge four poster bed the girls would happily cuddle in, lots or organza thrown about in white, pink, lilac and purple. It was an explosion of Babs and her crystals and bling was making it all sparkle. A palace for their little girl.

"Bethy, that's a pretty blouse" Ianto pointed.

"Babs had one in pink" she said as he held up the pale yellow silk, "My hair pops with this with the deeper honey tones."

"Well you both look divine today, so prim" Ianto smiled as he checked his daughter in her riding britches and white blouse compete with fluffy sleeves. The horses were out back, the girls having obviously ridden them down from the Chalets and Ianto was pleased they were happy to do this, the horse paddock behind the house also had a goat wandering about chewing thoughtfully, as he had come with the land.

"I like that Walter is across" Babs said after a while, "Him and Fen across the hall, all of us biggies together. You know, giving us our own 'big kids' lounge was sweet Taddy."

"Well, I don't want you messing up mine" Ianto shrugged and Babs grinned as she remembered Jack toeing of his boots to carry through earlier that day, the place still so shiny.

"Tonight's house warming will put paid to that" she said wickedly, watching him blanche then reach for a little unicorn toy.

"This from him?"

"Yeah, the latest is a little broach, here" Babs opened her drawer and removed a small jewellery box, opening it to show a little white unicorn with it's rainbow mane and tail encrusted with jewels.

"I still don't like it, this mystery man" Ianto frowned and she laughed.

"Taddy, fans send me gifts all the time. He might be a bit…odd but he had great taste." She scolded, "Besides….he obviously likes to. I get a letter or card every month."

"Well … I still think it's intense" Ianto said as he looked at Bethy to find her nodded her agreement.

Babs was always so free spirited that she never saw danger.

Ianto decided to mention it to Skiddy.

.

.

.

I am also 5'8 but Jemo is now 6'4 and I tell him he has to lay down to sleep and I will get him then ... by the age of 11 he had a doubler bed as he was already too big for our standad single ones and now has a specially made big bastard that is hell to make ... I used to tell him is was the hormones in the KFC making him grow so big and he almost believed me until old enough to recognise the fact all the men in the family are giants. My big brother traced our ancestry though the Pakeha side back to Norway and the Vikings. Explained his love of the sea as well as my ability to hold my own in a fight LOL

* * *

[](https://postimg.org/image/pnjbsoltb/)


	20. meow

 

"Nah, he’s harmless.  An old guy who has too much money and too little friends” Skidmark assured him, “I checked him after the first necklace.  He loves her, has gone to every screening, every signing event an always acts well.  She kissed his cheek last time and he was so excited I was scared he might kark it.”

  

Ianto smiled as he relaxed, “Ok then.”

 

 “There is another one I am watching though” Skidmark whispered softly, “This dude is a bit subversive. Hard to watch.  He’s sending letters that are pretty basic, childlike but he’s not.  I mean…he’s forty if he’s a day.  I was worried he was trying to groom her so I answered a few letters then he got a bit pushy.  Wanted to meet, told her to slip away kind of thing.  I put the boys on him permanently, we watch for him.  Don’t know, gives me the shits Toto.”

  

“Well, trust your instincts.  You are Hoodlum, we need to remember that sometimes we are guided by other things” Ianto said as his hand landed on Skidmark’s arm in an affectionate way, “The gods guide and provide.  If you get a weird feeling from him, buffer.”

  

Skidmark nodded, pleased he had been doing the right thing by keeping the letters and stuff from Babs.

  

“When this bloody thing is all over and some semblance of normality descends in my house, come talk to me and Jack.  Fill us in.  He might be able to dig this guy out through his contacts too” Ianto rose and leaned over, the kiss to Skidmark’s cheek one of brotherly affection that always made him feel warm inside.

  

Skidmark watched his friend wander off to yell at Jack about the tool belt still not put away and he smiled.  To have been given the task of watching the Maiden had been such an honour, it showed he was family, of higher rank within the clan and now Ianto’s nod of satisfaction told him he was indeed considered a lieutenant.

  

A squeal had him turning to watch his young son race past with a kitten under his arm, Imp and Monkey following with a kitten each as well and he wondered where they had come from, Ianto’s cats were all fixed.  He then sighed as he looked at his youngest daughter as she proudly presented her kitten to him for attention.

  

Shit.

  

They had found a whole damned clowder somewhere out in the outbuildings and he wondered if Ianto knew he had inherited more animals than just a goat.


	21. not her

Mister Havers looked genuinely sorry as Ianto stood looking at the mess on the floor, his face paling as he recognised the vase.

"I am so sorry Mayor, it just…slipped. I wanted to smell the roses" he sighed, "From Bets' garden right?"

"Yes…yes they are" Ianto said weakly as he knelt carefully to clear it up and Jack entered to find him on his hands and knees with a bucket, brush, shovel and cloth whipping up mess as Ton stood holding the roses.

"Still … no real harm done, just a vase" Mister Havers said joyfully as he inspected the roses and Ton frowned.

"That vase was Nanny's. Taddy loved that one, Nanny Bets always had it on the table with a rose in it" Ton scolded, "Taddy is heartbroken."

"It's OK Ton, just a thing. Nanny Bets is still in my heart plain as day" Ianto said as he continued to check for any errant slivers of glass.

"Ah….shit" Mister Haver groaned, "Trust me."

"It's OK, honestly" Ianto lied as he struggled to keep a serene look on his face and Jack motioned Ton away before he argued anymore with the elderly man.

They found another vase and this time placed the roses in the kitchen where they would be safe then Jack went back out to watch the party. Babs and Bethy were in matching outfits as they mingled, arm in arm laughing and chatting merrily.

Walter and Curtis were also joined at the hip their handsome selves looking like they just needed someone to call action.

Fen was alone.

"Hey sweetie" Jack said softly and Stephen turned to smile, letting his father lead him from the room to the office space, "You OK?"

"Oh my god, Heck's desk? I thought he would not dare take that" Stephen said with surprise.

"He dithered for a long time on that one, but he knew he would miss him. It" Jack said as he pointed to the sofa, "Come on. What's happening with Carrie?"

"She's gone to her parents. We….well. A time out she called it. I feel so stupid. I …" Stephen sighed and shrugged.

"Tell me, it's OK. You know there is very little left in the world that could shock me" Jack promised.

"I went to visit her in her dorm and she was busy. Her roommate tried to head me off and I was suspicious so I stormed into her room and she was…ah… necking with someone else" Stephen frowned into his drink "I think …well. I wonder if the baby was even mine now or if I was just the deepest pocket."

"I'm sorry son" Jack said with genuine sorrow for his son's delicate heart, "Taddy did like her, so did I. You know…we were not each other's first loves. Not by a long shot. It doesn't always strike the first time, you know that. Give yourself time. Space. This is not you, clearly it was her."

"Thanks Daddy"


	22. take your best shot

Jack followed his son out and stood in the hallway as he tried to think of a way to cheer him up. The hand seizing his arm made him squeak before he remembered the Throne Room and he was in there with the panel closed before he could fathom what was happening.

"That vent up there" Ianto pointed, "The sofa is directly beneath it, I heard."

Jack looked around with surprise, "Are you hiding Tiger?"

"Yeah, he's broken one of my porcelain cats now" Ianto sighed sitting on the closed lid of the loo, "I think I might bottle him."

"Wow, a bottling. I've not seen that level of violence since my patrol days" Jack snorted, the ancient art of smashing the bottom of the bottle and using it for a weapon both a crude and vicious way to show anger. True Hoodlum.

"Ton is following him with Badger, told me they are the security detail" Ianto snorted, "Babs has discovered the broken vase and is pissed but Bethy is distracting her. Walter and Curtis are so happy posing for photos and such that they don't know yet."

"Christ of a cross, you are wired" Jack noted as Ianto rubbed his hands together.

"They are touching everything. I will spend all day tomorrow cleaning and rearranging things back to where I put them. Shit, did you see those bloody kittens? Trust Skidmark's kids to be involved. Apparently they have decided they want three of them anyway."

"Come on, almost done" Jack soothed, "Let's go out and make happy with the scum that are our village. When they go we can have a real drink."

"Gods, I want a rub down at least" Ianto wailed as he looked in the mirror and then nodded for Jack to press the button that opened the partition and they re-entered the fray to find Babs and Walter doing some promotional shots for the press, Babs laying on the sofa like some movie screen goddess as Walter glowered beside her, standing with his hand possessively on the back of the sofa.

They looked so grown up and so damned polished that Ianto felt a spike of pride.

Then Imp and Monkey ran through the shot naked.

Well.

What do you expect?

Neekid Time was now.

Ianto went to check little Jazzy asleep in her mama's arms.

The next wave of nuttas was growing nicely.


	23. Fame

 

Ianto was glad they had been able to have a day of cleaning as he opened the door to find the hopeful photographer and reporter.

"Hello Mister Mayor, I hope it's not too rude but I was hoping for some more shots without all the people" Vince begged "my editor went nuts when he saw whose house I was in."

"Fine" Ianto smiled, stepping back as Badger waddled past, glancing at the man and recognising him then wandering off.

"Hi Vince" Babs called as she began to descend from the upper level and his eyes widened as she gracefully wafted down in a ball gown she had been trying on, the hand on the railing barely touching it. Bethy was following in a trouser suit that made her look like she was heading to a board meeting.

"Hello princess, I was hoping for some shots about the place if that's OK?" Vince requested and she nodded as she came to stand in front of him.

"Where do you want me big boy?"

Vince laughed, turning to his camera man/boyfriend "See? She's such a Harkness-Jones."

They moved to the kitchen where she pulled one of Ianto's aprons from the drawer that was actually a Bets one he used when baking…yeah sappy I know. The ruffled edges and little mismatched pocket looked so cute as she stood with the vase of roses like she was about to smell them was idyllic.

They went through the house, now gushing at the wonderful design as Ianto felt more proud than ever as the lift was discovered, telling them that was all Jack's idea as well as his office.

He knew the place looked good, was old fashioned in places as well as modern with the tinted glass floor to ceiling so they could look on the courtyard gardens and the children playing safe from anyone outside the walls of the house.

The large deck was actually a veranda with the top deck being a balcony each side for the second levels so they could have breakfast outside or whatever. On the other side of the children's lounge was the roof of the three car garage. It was flat for a sun lounging area and fire escape, providing them with their own entry and exit if they wanted to avoid company…or parentals. Although the attached garage only housed three cars there were outbuildings and sheds for other vehicles, not to mention they still owned Heck's garage full of cars too.

Ianto felt like a hoarder….secretively of course.


	24. Fen always needs time

Ianto wondered when it was going to happen and as he adjusted Heck's photo next to Bets, Herb's already perfect, he caught sight of Stephen reflected in the glass. Stephen looked around the office with interest then settled in the sofa of cushions to wait for his Tad, knowing he would settle when he was ready to listen as he always did.

"Right then" Ianto said as he settled into the chair beside the desk to look at their oldest and currently most annoying child.

Silence.

Ianto waited.

"Carrie…she… she told me it was mine." Stephen explained, "I was wrong, it was a knee jerk reaction to do what she asked. Now I find that she had another man and it seems I was the one on the side, this dude is someone she's known for years. I was the money source. My gifts and such worth keeping me about."

Ianto waited.

"Tad, I am sorry I played you and Dad. I panicked and knew you would be disappointed in me" Stephen finally said.

"My disappointment is in the fact you did not see me as someone you could confide in. The other children tell me everything, I do not judge them. I give advice, my opinion and then I support whatever they want. It hurts that you still don't see me as a father. After all this time, you still see me as your father's partner" Ianto was calm but his hurt was evident as he plucked at his trousers.

"Tad, I am sorry. I know this looks bad … I couldn't tell you. I know how it would hurt you and I hoped it would all just go away. You have that radar thing that would have smelt bullshit."

Ianto sighed.

"Please don't hate me Taddy" Stephen finally started to cry and Ianto swore softly, leaving the chair to hold the young man in his arms like he had when he was a sad little boy who had lost his mother.

"I don't hate you. I love you. Can you hear me this time? In the kitchen the other day you were so ready to hear my anger that you didn't hear my sadness. Can you hear me now? I love you."

"You are not my mum's replacement" Stephen sobbed, "You are my Taddy."

"Always."

,

,

,

Had a shitty day yesterday. First I had to go to my morning job. Then I left it to go to bury my cousin. Then I had an interview with a govt. department which I hate. Then I had to bury my friend's mother. Then I had to go the afternoon job, now in the evening. Still had to cook tea and all the other stuff I normaly do so I was going all day on little finger sandwiches LOL ... something occured at my elderly cousin's funeral though. Her husband, who had died a couple of years ago was there. His ashes sat on her coffin as they would ride toghether. I went to say hello to him and had a moment of clairty. His name was Mark but we all called him Hector. Heck. A man who lived a good life and cancer finally took in his seventies. Loved his wife's baking and always had a baby in his lap. Funny how you do not realise things until they are slapping you in the face.


	25. Babs is Dynamite

Babs was crowing again as she showed off the new earrings and Ianto frowned, "And who sent those?"

"Mick Jagger" she said airily, "Wants me in the next music video. I said maybe."

"Holy shit" Walter teased, "We will have to buy you a chastity belt before you get near him or Keith Richards!"

Silence.

Ianto looked at his cup of coffee intently and then Walter glanced over at Stephen, "Sorry."

"For what?" Stephen shrugged, "You were making a joke. IT was nothing to do with me or the fact I needed one too."

Babs looked between her brothers with confusion as she realized she had missed something happening within the family, yet again she had been away with the clouds while the storm brewed below.

"OK, spill" she demanded of Walter who shrugged.

"Not mine to tell Babbit" he said softly, "Nothing that you can change or fix so it's not worth dredging over. It's done and dusted. Taddy called Line."

Her eyes shot between Ianto and Stephen as she wondered what it had been then she sat bolt upright, "It's her isn't it. Carrie the Bitch. I told you she was a player the way she changed when you were not in the room. She's done it hasn't she. She's hurt you. Bitch. Knew she would."

"Babs" Ianto said softly with that tone that left no confusion as to the silence it was demanding.

Ianto tapped the table, "So. A music video? Let's hope they don't ask you to dance"

The place erupted with laughter as she roared at them all to shut up, her spastic dance referred to lovingly by the family as the 'electrocuted cat' dance. She poked her tongue at them as the mood lightened again and Stephen looked at his Tad with open affection, grateful for the interruption in what might have become a real Babs Brain Fart Moment.

"So, what's that box then?" Ianto asked pointing to one she had carried in and placed on the sideboard.

"Oh, forgot" she bounced over excitedly, "Haven't opened it it, don't worry Dad, not a bomb!"

"You know I should have a bomb detector installed just for Babs" Jack said with a wink as Ton canted his head.

"But she is a bit of an explosive device" Ton answered with that droll logic of his "Taddy called her his little Sex Bomb when she did the photo shoot as the devil."

Not only was there laughter, there was a squeal as Babs launched herself at her Tad for a cuddle and kiss.

The table shifted as the sugar bowl toppled, the milk Jug slid off the edge and more than one cup jumped off the saucer.

"See?" Ton said as he mopped up his glass of orange, "Boom."


	26. Brace yourself ... dark country ahead

Ianto picked up the box she had forgotten about again and went to move it when he felt the weight of it, hesitating and frowning as he shook it gently, not liking the motion of it. Whatever was inside, it was heavy and moved.

He opened door to ask her about it only to see her and Bethy galloping across the back field so he turned and went back in, staring at it with a frown, then he decided.

He took a knife and slit the ribbon, then flicked back the lid and took a breath at what was inside.

"Jack?"

Jack grunted from the table as he lowered the newspaper to look at Ianto over the glasses he wore today, "Babe?"

Ianto stood stock still staring into the box so Jack rose and padded over to look down into it as well.

"FUCK!" Jack slapped at it, sending it off the sideboard and onto the floor where he started to kick it towards the bin, cursing the entire way as the smell started to permeate the room.

"No, don't" Ianto suddenly came back to life as he rushed past for the butler's pantry, "Wait."

He returned with a snap lock container and knelt, carefully picking up the box and lowering it in, then closing it with a grimace. Jack held out his hand and Ianto lifted it up to give him then he rose going to the pantry once more and retuning with a spray bottle of disinfecting sanitizer. Jack knew the entire room would soon smell of lavender as he would sterilize the entire place, even spots the box could not have possibly touched.

He carried the box back to the office and placed it on the desk, then after a moment, he opened a drawer and paced it into it. Ton cannot see this. Imp would not come looking but Ton will remember and ask sooner or later if they looked. He will know.

Jack made a call.

No. It wasn't to his friends in blue, rather those of the Wilding Wood.

Jack then sat back and pondered as Ianto furiously scrubbed, his temper frayed along with his nerves.

The dead kitten waited in the dark of the closed drawer.

It's head?

Who the fuck knows where the sick bastard had placed that and Jack hoped there was not another smaller box Babs might yet open before they could get to it.


	27. lockdown

Idris was seething, watching the girls as he stood on the deck outside the French doors to the kitchen with his hands on his hips. The horses were at full gallop with the matching ponytails whipping around their rider's helmets.

"She doesn't know" Ianto said softly, "I am of two minds."

"Tell her" Dozer said with a nod, "The Maiden knows something is wrong, will worry if she does not know. Knowledge is power."

"Agreed" Skidmark said from the table where he sat with Jack still looking at the container. "Our sweetheart is strong and needs to know she needs her armour."

"We will intercept all mail now, we will check everything and anything we do not like or that seems suss we will trace back to the sender and check them too" Idris assured Ianto, "As to security here…."

"Yes, I want extra camera including infrared for night-time. I want .." Ianto began and Jack made a soft noise.

"Hey, let's calm down. There is no reason to believe this will become someone at the door with a gun" Jack reasoned and Idris spoke before Ianto could.

"There will be no reason because we will be the first thing they must encounter." Idris said with a glare that told Jack he was being overruled in his own damned house. Jack nodded his consent for Idris to continue. "The front gates are to be locked at all times, only opened with the buzzer. Same for the garage doors. Fire escapes remain up with the lock a simple code to release. No way someone can pull a ladder down and clamber up that way either."

"Agreed, I want someone on her at all times when not in the house" Ianto ruled and Idris nodded, pointing to show one of his men was standing under the trees watching the women.

Women.

Ianto still had to get that one into his vocab too, his little girl was growing up and had become a sex object. The thought made his blood boil and he knew his beloved felt the same.

"I vote we tell Stephen and Walter" Jack said after a few moments, "They can protect her out there too. Also, they will comfort her if she needs to be strong for us."

"Agreed"

"I will leave it to you to decide, Ianto you know what is best for our babies. I will insist I carry, OK? I know you hate that Webley but until we know I will carry outside the house. I promise to have it in the lockbox when at home. OK?" Jack said and Ianto nodded again, his relief apparent as he let his shoulders slump.

That feeling of dread would not go away.


	28. Guard Duty

The new security was in and Ianto was walking out to the front gate where a man was sitting with a book.

"Gripper" Ianto said softly so as not to alarm the man who had not heard Ianto and his stealthy approach. The man spun with surprise, then laughed as Ianto had always been able to do that.

"Toto, ya prick."

"Sandwich?"

"Ahhhh … lovely" he said as he placed the book to one side and accepted the container of food that had more than just a sandwich inside. "Toto, at night this all locks down right?"

"Yes, only way in or out. No buzzer, no access" Ianto nodded and Gripper rose to stretch in the guard house.

"You hate this" he commented as he watched Ianto's eyes glide over the little box house.

"I hate needing this" Ianto agreed, "Babs thinks it's overkill as per usual."

"You know she never wants to see the bad in anyone, she is a free spirit who wants everyone to be happy" Gripper smiled, "Lovely wench."

"Yeah. I feel silly arguing with Jack about the nights but he will be home so having someone lose sleep out here at night is a bit silly" Ianto smiled, "Besides. I think he would love to shoot someone for our daughter's honour."

Gripper laughed as he agreed, all the men willing to do anything for their pretty little queen.

"Well, enjoy the book" Ianto recognised one of his and knew Gripper would be on guard until his shift ended at dusk, then the night-time security system would kick into high gear as the front gates would lock for the night.

Ianto had pondered a gun as well but had then realised how crazy he would look to the kids if he suddenly had one, the panic might spread so he comforted himself with the knowledge that in a crisis there was always the Throne Room with its hidden door.

Ianto looked back at the house then frowned, "Gripper … who was that guy that did the upgrade on the locks at the Firehouse?"

"Helter" Gripper replied, "You want some internals?"

"The door to the kid's wing. Maybe it needs a stronger lock."

Gripper promised to call the man and he watched Ianto walk silently back up the drive to the front doors.

Toto was unnerved, this made all of them unnerved.


	29. setting a scene

Ton was in high gear as he stood in front of the TV facing his family, all giggling in their seats as he singlehandedly performed the new play he was going to star in.

"Last dress rehearsal tomorrow right?" Babs asked with her eyes glistening with tears, "Tonight is the last night-time one? Are you sure you wanted this part?"

"Of course" he said airily, "She has the most lines!"

"Well, you will make an amazing Dorothy" she chortled as he adjusted the basket with a confused looking kitten inside.

Ianto had checked and double checked before reassuring himself that the dead one had not been one if theirs, the horrible thought someone had been here and snatched one had been quashed as he counted all seven little heads.

This current fluffy ginger one was playing the part of Toto, something that Ton and Imp were still arguing about as Imp wanted the black one with the little white splotch on its throat to be Toto.

"I still say, a bow tie would be better than Mister Trump Hair" Imp muttered, "Stupid Ginger head."

"Ton gets to choose his co-star for this evening's performance" Ianto said sternly, "When you are the one in the lead of a wonderfully diverse production I will happily let you choose a cat, dog or sausage for your prop."

Imp flopped back and rolled his eyes, "When… and I do mean when I am a huge star I will have Walter as my pet."

Everyone stared at him silently as he glared back.

"Why?" Babs asked with interest.

"Because he will already know his part and not leap out to run away like Trump did" Imp said calmly as Ton looked down to find the basket empty.

"Damn it all to the pansies and back" he sighed, "Can't get good props around this place."

Finally he settled on the TV remote that Imp muttered was at least black.

Lords that kid was in a mood today and Ianto wondered if it was a tooth annoying him or just the fact he had noticed the security cameras and such going in.

Maybe he should sleep in the big bed tonight?


	30. it begins now

Ton had a late night pre-performance before the grand opening of the new play at the weekend. Jack had gone to watch along with Fen. Walter, Babs and Imp were all abed after a good feed and Ianto had lovingly placed the casserole back in the oven on low so when Jack and Ton got home they could have a late night snack if they wanted.

Ianto felt weird in the bed on his own, after all this time he couldn't settle without Jack's gentle breath beside him so he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and rub his face. Imp was asleep on Jack's side and the silence was unsettling, as it had been the first time Ianto had thought he had died or something only to realise he was a silent sleeper. So many nights spent hovering over his crib before accepting this fact.

Ianto rose, walking over to look out the windows to the balcony where he was still trying to work out if he wanted a metal table or….

_What's that?_

Ianto watched as something moved.

_The tinted windows are supposed to hide anyone inside moving….it's outside then. Someone is outside in the courtyard?_

Ianto leaned in to look down wondering if it was one of the boys.

It can't be Jack, the garage doors always made that grinding noise that Ianto could hear even over on this side of the house even if the kids seems oblivious to it. Any night-time return was heralded by the grind.

_Was it Walter and Fen…no. Fen wasn't' here, he is at the base. Walter and Babs?_

A torch beam drifted over the glass and as it swung away there was a reflection for a moment from the light and Ianto saw three figures moving through the garden.

_Adults, dressed in dark clothing. Not good._

His mouth went dry as he glanced over at the alarm, the green light blinking to show it was armed. He took a breath and held it.

Beep.

Red light.

Someone had just disarmed the alarm, unlocking the patio doors to the main room.

Ianto watched the lights start to light up on the board as the motion sensors detected movement.

_In the house. They are in the house._

Ianto felt a horror he hadn't known possible.

Jack wasn't here and he was alone with the children and four intruders.

Ianto gripped the windowsill as he struggled to breathe, calm himself and think.

_Think._


	31. clanger

Ianto gathered his baby as carefully as he could knowing a sudden fright would make him cry out, then he carried his floppy son out into the hallway and he crept along the landing with his heart pounding in his mouth.

He could see them.

Two down in the foyer talking softly as one demanded to see the map the other one was looking at with a torch.

"Fuck off, it's mine"

"But I haven't seen it, none of us has. We need to know the layout too" the fat one snarled.

"He put me in charge" the skinny one hissed, "I am the only one who needs to know, alright?"

Ianto moved swiftly across the open expanse as the two men eyeballed one another then the fat one broke, looking up the stairs at the now empty landing as Ianto peeked through the banisters at the top.

Close.

He moved along the hallway to Walter first, he would need him to calm Babs. Imp was getting heavy and he was also feeling his back complaining about the effort as he slid into his son's room and closed the door behind him.

"Walt?"

A grunt and movement that had Ianto turning to face the wall with horror as Curtis leapt from the bed with boxers on, cursing as he reaches for the light.

"No, no light. Hush" Ianto hissed and Walter slid from the bed as well, standing by his boyfriend.

"Tad?"

"Four men are in the house. They had the code to get in and disarm the alarms. A tall skinny one is in charge, had a map of the house but the others have not seen the layout, don't know all our hidey-holes."

"Shit" Curtis gasped, "Here, give me Ifan."

Ianto handed over his son without a second thought, trusting this man who loved a piece of his heart. Walter moved to the windows to look down between the floor boards of the balcony, "Four?"

"I think they are here for your sister" Ianto surmised, "Those last few stalker letters were …ominous. Someone is orchestrating this, I think it's him."

"Shit" Walter looked from his father to his boyfriend, then he nodded, "Curt, you stay here with Imp, I am going across to wake Babs. Taddy, go see if they are thinking of coming upstairs or not."

Walter checked then shot across to Babs as Ianto crept along to look around the corner, the sound of the lift making his mouth go dry.

They were coming.


	32. thumping

Babs had panicked at first but …

"What do we do?" she asked, calm now as she saw her Tad was in charge.

"I want you all to stay here a sec, it's the skinny one, the one with the map. If I can take him, the others don't know the layout and we might have a chance." Ianto whispered.

"Why don't we just go out Babs' landing and down the fire escape on the garage?" Walter asked, accepting clothes from Curtis with a loving look as he checked Imp still asleep in the bed.

"They have the codes, they know to check the lights. All internals are going off, the minute you open a door it will signal an alarm and they will see it" Ianto reasoned, "You have to expect one is watching for that. Maybe another man I've not seen is already out there waiting."

"Sounds reasonable" Curtis agreed, "When is Dad and Ton due back? They were dropping Fen back at the base after the rehursal right?"

Not only did it sound normal for this man to call Jack Dad, Ianto felt it was proper as Curtis's arm slid around Walt to pull him close for a kiss to his forehead before checking Imp yet again.

"Another hour or so" Ianto checked his watch, "By then they will have found us. No, stay here. Babs, where is your riding crop?"

She handed it to him and watched him swish it through the air a few times, then he straightened his shoulders "No matter what you hear, don't leave the safety of this wing. I am about to change the code that locks the door for this room. It will become 1234. Got it? Easy as."

Ianto walked over and began the sequence of codes that identified him, the correct code of 6630 then the code to change it, the code 1234 was entered and set, then he armed it in his personal panic mode, stepping out before the huge door swung into position and deadbolt engaged, turning the wing into a fortress.

They had miscalculated, evident by the raised voices downstairs as alarms began to sound and the one upstairs turned towards the stairs as if considering going back down.

He never saw Ianto coming as he advanced with the crop held shoulder height and by the time the crop hit him across the face the alarm clicked into phase two, now loud music blaring as 'Joker and the Thief' boomed through every speaker in the house.

The man screamed as Ianto drew back and swung again, this time dropping the switch to use his fist.


	33. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this hadnt posted bugger it

Ianto dragged the man into the spare room, reaching out for the ties Walter was offering as Bas watched with her hand over her mouth.

"Shit, is he dead?"

"Nah" Ianto huffed, "These will hold him. I can't get out when Jack does it this way. Curtis OK with Imp?"

"Yeah, Babs go check will you love?" Walter asked and she nodded retreating to the other room.

Ianto checked the man's pockets finding the map which he and Walter looked at with surprise, "Look, they don't' know the wing has a locking door. They ….shit the throne room is listed. They now about that though."

"So… what does that mean? Whoever gave them this knows about the secret room?" Walter frowned.

"But not the door…. This was not finished when this was drawn then" Ianto muttered, then he looked up with a groan, "So one of the electricians? A tradesman gave them this before the house was finished. Someone who didn't know this door was going to be installed."

"Tad?"

"OK, we have the upper hand then. The cell phone still not working?" Ianto asked and Walter shook his head.

"A scrambler or something" he sighed, then the music died, replaced by loud bashing sounds as those downstairs smashed the sound system. "Shit. Jack is gonna be pissed about … fuck, the cabinet!"

Then Ianto gasped as the sound of a child crying filled the upper level, "Impy."

They rushed to see to him, his tears fading as he saw his Taddy, "Tadda, loud stuffs."

"I know, sorry love. Silly things happening, you are OK yeah? You stay safe here with sissy" Ianto crooned, "You help her, you know thunder is scary."

"A storm?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded "A sort of storm, a bifd one with lots of noise and stuff but Babs will put in the telly and turn it up. OK? Curtis will stay too, Walter is just in the other room and I will go down to see if the windows are all shut, we can't have the rain getting in, yeah?"

The little one nodded, the thumps not scaring him now as he settled eagerly to reach for the remote, a movie in Babs' cool bed sounded awesome.

Ianto and Walter stood looking at the reinforced door as it shook from the blows, the sledge hammer not making much impact.

"Fuckers, they'll mark the wood" Ianto muttered and Walter looked at him calmly.

"Ideas?"

"I will go down, see if I can catch anyone out, you stay here and make sure that stays intact." Ianto pointed "Get your sister's whistle. That stupid rape whistle. If it looks like the frame is giving give a good long blast."

"Yes sir"


	34. be vewy vewy Qwyyyit .....

Ianto stood on the balcony looking down, still annoyed that it had taken longer than he had first thought to remove the glass from the bathroom louvers but it meant no alarm. They didn't know he was outside and as he leaned over to check for the down pipe he saw one down in the garden checking the doors.

Fucker.

Ianto swung his legs over the side and sent a silent apology to his husband before he pushed off, landing on the man and immediately tweaking that bloody knee as the man folded beneath him.

Ianto bashed the man's head on the tiles a few times then sat back on top of him. Looking around as he listened.

The bashing upstairs continued but he had this feeling of….

The blow to the side of his head knocked Ianto off the unconscious man and he had a moment of confusion before he saw the foot coming for his head and he snarled as he seized it, twisting as he rolled, pulling the man down.

His hand found one of the stones from the garden and he swung, catching the man under the jaw and then he followed though with his entire body, landing on the man who tripped over the low statue of the dog and he grunted with surprise, his eyes wide as Ianto snarled down at him then he went limp.

"Fuck" Ianto gasped as he realised their positions, the fairy house behind the man with its sharp roof. He rolled him to find it poking into the man's back and he hoped the man was not dead…. Much.

Ianto staggered to his feet and looked up, Walter leaning over looking down as he waved weakly then realised there was a reason.

The thumping had stopped.

Number four, the fat fuck was loose somewhere and he didn't know where.

Ianto looked around and then picked up the trusty hockey stick by the back door.

Time to hunt fatfuck.

I hope he was ready for a Hoodlum in full flight because Taddy was on a roll.

Ianto limped towards the open door with a snarl.

Wild things were afoot tonight.


	35. Jack's Back

Jack swung into the driveway and Ton made a noise of surprise, "Taddy didn't leave the light on for me?"

There was always a light on over the garage, timed to come on once darkness fella and the sensor should have tripped long ago. Only last night Jack had snuck through the kitchen using said light to raid the fridge as his beloved slept upstairs debouched and happy.

Well, they both had been if ya know what I mean.

"That's weird, I checked before we left love and did the gate ones as well" Jack frowned as he pushed the button and waited for the door to swing up. Nothing happened.

Jack frowned and pushed it again.

Then he looked up at the house in total darkness and… he frowned. This was weird.

"Daddy? The phone isn't working" Ton said as he shook the cell phone, "Weird."

Jack turned to speak to his son and saw it.

The vehicle was parked in the field, sitting there in the moonlight and he felt that terrible dread when someone grabs your gonads and twists.

"Ton, the silly door is stuck. I will go inside and around the house to open it from the inside. You lock the doors when I get out and wait for me OK? Remember our deal, in the dark we lock the doors" Jack said calmly.

He reached for the glove box and pulled the gun case out, "I will put this away at the same time, OK?"

"I'm gonna count stars" Ton said as he looked up and Jack slid from the vehicle, waiting for the click of the locks before stalking into the dark.

He found the two in the garden and the blood trail leading into the house. He looked up and saw the louvers gone and he tightened the grip on the gun as he stalked inside hoping against hope that the kids were safe at least. Somehow he knew the blood was Ianto's.

There was some sort of commotion in the kitchen and he quickened his pace, entering to find Ianto locked in a dance with a fat man who was dressed totally in black like some Ninja who has swallowed his accomplice.

Jack didn't hesitate, even before he saw the knife the gun was raising and the sound of the shot was loud enough for the kids upstairs to jump.

Walter turned to Curtis as Babs crushed Imp to her breasts.

They all spoke at the same time.

"Daddy's home"

.

..

.

.

.

Hey guys, I was binge watching TWS2 and got to Epi 2 Sleeper when I suddenly saw something I had overlooked the first…3 million times …. The cricket bat is on the floor and Gwen asks why anyone would have a sport item in their bedroom and Jack says she should come over to his sometime for a game of hockey. Ianto's Hockey stick. Had to laugh at myself for not catching that before, the blatant admission that they are living together. Funny the things you catch re-watching after a while, Fan Fiction really opens your eyes doesn't it?


	36. calm down now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chap 33 hadnt loaded, done now ...

Ianto stared at Jack for a moment then surged towards him, their embrace both hard and fast.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked, giving Ianto time to recognize that he was.

"My knee when I jumped from the balcony and my hand" Ianto said as he held it up, a defensive wound on the palm was bleeding. Jack pulled a tea towel from the oven door and wrapped it around the hand.

"Hold this love, a few stitches. You can still move your fingers so it's not that bad, right?" Jack crooned, turning to run for the Throne Room where it was agreed the children would hide but Ianto called after him.

"No, upstairs in the wing. They knew about my room" Ianto said sadly, "We were sold out by one of the workmen. They knew about it."

Jack slumped, then looked up. He called out and the sliding clunk of the bolt being disengaged told him Walter had heard, the door swung open and the children cascaded down the stairs all talking at once.

"And we tied him up" Curtis finished last.

"Who?"

"The one with the map" Walter pointed over their heads, "Tad tired him to the bed in the spare room. The other three… two in the garden and the other one…where is the fat one?"

"I shot him" Jack said blandly, "Ianto?"

"Gonna hurl I think" Ianto said conversationally as he rushed for his Throne Room and Jack pulled Babs into his arms.

She shook as she clung to him, relieved Bethy had not stayed over tonight. As she buried her face in the chest of her handsome father she went back over the viciousness she had seen in her Tad. She had never seen him attack like that and she hoped when she was a mama that her instincts would be as fierce.

She felt so loved.

"Where's Ton?" Curtis asked, the nurturer in the current group.

"In the car" Jack said as he started to search for the cell phone jammer.

He found his sound system…or the remains as Ton would start calling it.

"Fuck!"


	37. fall back

Jack had left the house, driving for the chalets and Connor was soon blearily helping them get keys from the office.

"Are you sure? We are still in the cottage as Em wanted to paint before we move into the Big House" Connor said as he looked over at Ianto in the doorway.

He looked at the bloody hand dripping through the tea towel, the pale face and shaking bottom lip then changed tack, "Who do I call?"

"Give me the keys for Chalet number 9. Stay out of the Big House tonight…actually all spare keys. We will be full come morning anyway. Hope the village is ready for a clan. Call Doc Heny" Jack said as he snatched more keys.

Ianto found himself sitting in the very first chalet they had ever stayed in, that fateful week they had come to stargaze and he had gone up a mountain to almost never come down.

"No nerve damage" the doc muttered as he worked "when the phone went I thought it was Doris to say that her cat was finally dropping it's litter. Damned woman panics with each one but will not get the cat fixed… there we go. Your knee lac bled more but that's because you moved about so much. At least your hand is a clean cut, should heal in no time."

"Thanks" Ianto said as he watched the final stitch go in, "Not your usual animal."

"No, but it makes a change" the elderly Vet straightened up and smiled softly at his Mayor, friend and part time boss with all the work the menagerie of animals gave him.

"Toto" Idris said softly from the doorway, "All done?"

"All good" Ianto nodded.

"Right" Idris entered to sit next to Jack who was watching from the sofa, "We are done cleaning up at the house. Every free bed is full, we are all here and alert. Get some sleep if you can, you know you are gonna do one of those slumps soon."

"I know, I just need to stop shaking" Ianto nodded, "That was too close man. Too close."

Idris went to speak and the phone went that he had placed on the table. He picked it up and spoke "Yo."

He ended the call without speaking and leaned back.

"It's done. We traced it back to the man who installed the kitchen. He then gave us the name of someone who had a little shrine to Babs in one of his rooms. He was the guy we wanted. He's gone now." Idris said as he rose, "I need to debrief and let you get off to bed. Tomorrow you can go home."

Ianto went to watch the children all crammed into the one king sized bed, all of them with limbs everywhere.

His chicks in the nest.


	38. clean up aisle three

Stephen and Babs stayed at the Chalets with Ton and Imp, Idris and Gene there with Neve to help entertain. Ton knew something had happened so Jack had explained it as simply as possible and answered the questions asked. Ton had then looked to his Tad who told him it was over and he accepted it, wanting an ice-cream please. They agreed not to tell Imp until he was older. For now he just thought it was the storm that had happened and Taddy cut himself.

Ianto noted two guard boxes at the entrance to the property as they swung into the driveway and also the huge fences being erected at the edge of the property. "What about the view of the fields?"

"We are putting mesh at the back, razor wire along the top. This place will be a fucking fortress." Skidmark said softly, "I know you didn't want this but the Maiden needs all we can give. This can never happen again."

"I would love it if they fell out of the limelight and disappeared" Ianto agreed, "But that will never happen. Walt is already looking to movies next but Babs …. She needs the noise and flashing lights. She will always be front of house."

"And we will always be here" Skidmark assured him, "This hasn't muddied the place for you?"

"No. Gods no, the house did what it was designed to do. The door worked, the lights worked, the bloody sound system worked…. If not for that map the Throne Room would have worked too." Ianto sighed, "No. This house is not to blame for this and I feel safer than ever. Having the system linked to the guard house will help."

Skidmark nodded, looking to the little original house Ianto hadn't demolished, rather had reconditioned lovingly. It would now house members of the Clan when on duty overnight. Their time of being free over and although he knew Ianto did not savour the fact they had to be like this, he also knew Ianto would accept it for their children.

What a world that it should come to this.

"It's OK" Ianto whispered, "Not like strangers in my home. Family. Right? I am considering talking to Jack about the spare room, maybe someone in the house doing nightly patrols for a few weeks or so until she feels settled again. Fen not here, Walt can't be here for here all the time and she has to feel safe."

"Agreed Toto"

Ianto watched the last of the cameras get hidden in the eves and nodded.

For her, they would sacrifice anything they had to.


	39. Gwenzilla

Ianto poured the coffee with a practiced hand as Gwen shuffled to the edge of the sofa and accepted her cup.

"Thanks pet"

Ianto hid the grimace.

"So, anyway" Andy caught it and frowned at his partner, "You say you never saw anyone hanging around? That paddock back there has some fresh tyre tracks…"

"Skidmark's" Ianto said softly.

"Sorry, Some skidmarks around the…"

"No. No. That man watching you over there is called Skidmark. He drove in there to put up those fences" Ianto said calmly, "The car tracks are his."

"Ah"

Ianto settled back, "what makes you think they were coming here anyway? I mean, I don't recognise any of the names or faces."

"Well … one of our known paedophiles turns up dead. Very, messily dead and Babs is his idol. Add to that four men he had watching her according to his records disappear and their car is found a village over…." Andy shrugged.

"Look, I don't know. Maybe they caught a bus to some footy game and are all shacked up somewhere off their faces still. I don't know but they didn't come here" Ianto snarled, "Are we going to get questioned every time there is a supposed infraction or crime just because we are Hoodlum? Is that it?"

"No, no" Gwen said with horror, "We are not profiling….ah…are we?"

"Gwen. You are an uncommonly clever woman who knows the real world out there. Something I always admired was your sharp mind, you should be a detective. If you were a man you would have been promoted already." Ianto purred as he leaned in to lock eyes with her, "If they had come here I would have screamed from the rooftops. You know Jack is ex-Heddlu. Of course we would have called for help. Look at my pristine house. Perfect and the security is top notch. We had a party here the other night, people everywhere. That would have been when they would have tried to snag her, seriously? You know they would not come on a Wednesday night."

"He's right" she said as she sat back and looked over at Andy, "A Wednesday night? Yeah. Nothing happens on a Wednesday. We just need to tick boxes."

"I know, and I do appreciate you coming to warn us that someone was sniffing around. We did get some nasty letters, her people at the studio have them and I believe there is already a case file?" Ianto offered a piece of banana cake with a wink, "Come on missus, you look so fine you can afford a slice."

Gwen accepted it eagerly as she agreed that she was looking good these days.

Ianto settled back with a piece too.

He had earned it.


	40. huh?

"Just for a while?" Stephen said softly as he sat at the island bench to watch Ianto cut the vegetables for the stir-fry.

"So. Does this mean you are scrubbing out?" Ianto asked without looking up.

"This means I am taking a time out. I have some leave due, I think it' time to take it. Look about and give myself a breather from that place."

"And her"

"Yeah"

"But does this mean you want to give up your career?" Ianto finally looked up, "Or reassess your position? Ask for a transfer?"

Stephen nodded, "Well, I love the choppers. I really do. I think I want to focus there, I mean … flying the planes is cool but the choppers, that's where a career after service comes in. The RAF can set me up for private piloting."

"So, your plan is to leave the service….what. 30? 35?" Ianto canted his head, "Then set up a Chopper Taxi service or private transporter?"

"Yeah" Stephen perked up, "My inheritance is enough I think to set me up, uncle Idris says he can… don't look at me like that. Nothing naughty. He can set me up to help transport the stars, Walt and Babs could become clients."

"And Carrie knew this?" Ianto asked, then grunted as Stephen shook his head.

"She never seemed interested so I never said about my…..money. Shit. No. Um. You know that money for the clinic?" Stephen asked, "She was so surprised at how easily I got it, I almost told her but remembered what you said to me about keeping things close."

Good boy" Ianto smiled, "After all, she was not even pregnant. It was her roommate that you paid for."

Stephen stared at Ianto with open shock as he processed, "She wasn't preggers? Or is she still preggers and hiding it?"

"She was never" Ianto started to wipe the bench down as Stephen leaned back to study the man who was still an enigma to him.

"How do you know?"

"Medical records show she is still on her birth control, last blood tests taken a month ago show she does not have anybody on board" Ianto said as he placed the large industrial wok on the counter, "But the roommate …. Sandy just got an abortion at that clinic on the very day you paid."

Stephen blinked.

"Babs is the one who ordered the boys to look into it, she has known all along what was happening" Ianto turned to face him "Do not underestimate a Hoodlum. You forget that your sister is a member of the clan."

Stephen nodded as he wondered what else he had been thick about.


	41. unicorns

"Taddy?"

"We're in the main room"

Babs and Bethy entered and settled in their allotted chairs as Ianto looked slightly nervous, glancing at them now and then. There was an easel up, alerting them to some sort of presentation and everyone settled, little Neve and Mae were in the bean bags with Owen doting on them both, Monkey preferring to sit on the back of Ianto's seat behind Tosh like…well…. a monkey. Everyone was here? Family all present and correct?

"OK, I've written another children's book" Ianto said nervously, "I wanted to share the first draft in case you don't like it."

"Taddy, don't be silly. They are all brills" Babs snorted.

"Story boards" Ton said excitedly, "Tadda, you have story boards?"

"Sort of, yes love. Each page is a story board, how they will look in the book. I've just finished the pictures. Wanna see?" Ianto smiled lovingly.

"YAY!"

"OK." Ianto cleared his throat and looked nervous again, then he lifted the cloth.

A Unicorn stood on the front cover of a book entitled, 'I am who I am'

He then moved it to the back and there was a stormy sea. He cleared his throat, "Once upon a time, there was a huge storm, lots of thunder, lightening and power as the gods stirred the waves to create a new life. Although his Mama Sea tried to hold onto him, he was pulled from her and wound up on the shore where her waves could not reach him."

Ianto moved the board to show a little baby lying in sand, "He was alone. Then arms found him and pulled him close as a warm voice promised that he was safe and loved now. This man was going to become his Taddy."

Ianto moved the board and a man sat on a rock in a three piece suit and an unmistakable Welsh smile as he held a little baby in his lap. "Then Taddy's love come to see what he had and gasped, 'am I to be a Daddy?' he asked. 'Does our new son have a name?' he asked"

"Taddy listened and whispered 'The gods tell me he is a Noah' he decided and so the little boy was named."

"Oh Taddy" Babs breathed with wonder, "It's me!"

"Noah grew big and strong, full of noise and bluster like the storm he was born of but he didn't feel right in his skin. He knew his name meant he was a protector of animals, right? So he checked they were all OK. He checked Dogs. Cats. Horses….horses are cool apparently … then lizards which are super cool …. All the animals" As Ianto spoke he flicked through pictures of a floppy blonde little child hugging animals to him like a little god. "He wondered if he was one of them. A Babbitt."

"But as hard as he tried, he could not find a Unicorn" Ianto said as he flicked to a child staring at an empty picture frame with sorrow. "He felt he had failed, he hadn't found a single one."

"Then" Ianto smiled as he changed to a new picture, "as he stood in front of his full length mirror in his red hat with its green feather. His red shirt, sky blue pants and green shoes, complete with purple feather boa he was reaching for some bright yellow beads to finish it off when out the corner of his eye he saw it."

Ianto changed the picture, a Unicom in the mirror looking at the child in the crazy outfit, "Noah blinked and stared hard, looked at the Unicorn with wonder then reached to touch the glass, his hand meeting soft hair and warm skin. The hand on the face turned to golden light the filled the room and as the light faded the Unicorn started to laugh."

Ianto changed the picture to show the Unicorn in the room, "She was real. The Gods had made a special spell and upon finally recognising herself in her little boy disguise the Unicorn was freed and she became. Where there is hope, there is truth. And the Unicorn looked at herself, whole and beautiful. She ran to her Taddy and Daddy, calling out with glee, 'look, look I am not a boy I am a Unicorn' and her Taddy and Daddy laughed at her, 'Silly girl, of course you are. We always saw you even if you did not, pretending you were a little boy all the time. Magic in the truth, truth in the words. The Unicorn knew deep in her heart that the real magic is in the love of herself. And Unicorns are real."

Ianto looked over nervously to find tears rolling down Babs' cheeks as she clapped, Bethy hugging her with glee.

"Perfect Taddy Bum, Prefect!"


	42. See me

So he published.

Ianto begged off book launches and magazine interviews as he didn't want the attention or the stresses of travel, instead settling for a one off TV special. The film crew arrived, were led to the house by armed guard and let in. Their eyes were wide as they watched the two huge Polynesian men stand guard as the equipment was removed from the van.

"Sorry, Babs is home and we have had a few death threats. The security is just a precaution, her Uncles are very loving" Ianto smiled.

"Am I right in assuming they are Hoodlums? I mean, the big one looked like Dwayne" the reporter giggled and Ianto smiled.

"It was. Idris is in the other room, he is my brother-in-law. I am Hoodlum, you have just entered the home of a senior member of the Hoodlum Clan. Hi, I am the Mage Ianto if the Wilding Wood." Ianto bowed, then motioned, "Please, go through to the main room where you can set up, we've cleared space for you. Please ignore any naked children racing through, it's Neekid day apparently. Here we are."

Babs was on the sofa with Walter and Curtis, her locks coiffed into a sweet crown of golden braids, all entwined with flowers, "Hey there. I'm Babs. The book is about me."

She instantly engrossed them as she showed albums of herself as little Noah, even holding a photo of little Noah cuddling a cat that looked exactly like one of the book illustrations, "Taddy is so clever. Such a lovely artist. He hardly ever paints, so sweet he decided to do it for me."

Ianto moved around them with refreshments, the camera dinking in the handsome couple the siblings made, then Ton appeared and squirmed between them to grin at the camera, "Hi. I want one about me next. It will be called Toninator … he eats everything!"

They all roared with mirth as Ianto rolled his eyes, "So, lots of cakes, eh?"

"Yes. He must save the world from the cake invasion by eating them" Ton said with glee, his hands clasping together with an evil look, "I must save you all."

More laughter as he took over, "I'm Dorothy in the local play ya know. I might do TV next, Babs is so good at it. Walter is gonna do a movie with…."

Walter slapped his hand over his brother's mouth, "Hush. Magic in the words, can't say it out loud or you might jinx it."

Ton's eyes dances as he bit Walter's hand and then blurted "Bruce Willis!"

"Ton, not every bald man is Bruce Willis" Ianto scolded softly, rolling his eyes, "Honesty we watched a John Malcovich movie the other night and he was sure it was Jim Carrey."

Walter hoped his Tad had caused enough humour and misdirection as he pinched Ton gently.

The contract's ink was not yet dry on 'Run For Your Life' with Bruce.

Hopefully the Hoodlum Claim made so openly would dominate and anyone else thinking they had a shot at his baby girl would now see the hornet's nest waiting for them. Ianto had nothing to fear now.

Time to embrace the man he truly was.

A protector.


	43. Toninator hears everything

"Cake Toninator, huh?" Taddy asked as Ton devoured his piece of cake, Daddy waiting to replenish the plate. The argument had been one of those silent ones the Parentals have sometimes, Taddy's flashing lightning bolts and Daddy's sullen black bold ones back. Then one will break and smile, the sun coming back.

"Well, I think if there was an Alien Cake Invasion Ton would be the one I want on my team" Daddy agreed, "I mean look at him. A Champion. If it were an Olympic event he would break world records and stuff."

"Taddy?"

"Yes Tonny?"

"Is the reason why Babs' name kept changing because it wasn't her yet?" Tons asked as he held some old photo albums. Damn him and his photo fetish.

"That's right."

"She was Noah Joe, then Noah Carlton, then Babbity, then Noah Owen, then Babbit, then Babs." Ton counted off the names, "Why was there so much? I mean…. She was always Babs."

"You know when you are trying out for a part and want to 'feel' the character you are playing so you put on the clothes and change your voice and do some stuff in front of the mirror?" Ianto asked and the young man nodded, "Well … Babs did that too. All those other names were versions of her, trials. Then one day she found herself and was so surprised … in-between masks she peeked."

"Like the Unicorn" Ton said as he finally got the story Taddy had been reading.

"Yes. You are so clever. Yes. Like the story, Babs didn't know she was Babs so she kept trying on different stuff, it was only when she took a glance at herself that she saw she was her all the time."

"Mandems"

"Yes, my love" Ianto crooned, leaning in to kiss his son's lovely face.

"I was always Ton though."

"Oh yes, from day one. You were born to be a Toninator" Ianto agreed, "You are awesome!"

Ton puffed out his chest then perked up as Walt called out, entering the house.

"Walt! Hey there, I thought you were in London for the week" Ianto said as he rose to happily hug his lovely boy, then he smiled more as Curtis entered with an overnight bag. 'You know, it would be easier to just leave some stuff here permanently."

"What I said" Walt laughed, "We are practically living together. I mean… ah… we are together."

"Of course you are" Ianto said as he settled back in his chair "At your age I was such a bloody dog. Gods, Lisa and I rutted like wild animals and…er…sorry love. Terrible, I loved her and wanted to have her hold me forever."

"And now?" Ton asked.

"Daddy does that of course" Ianto smiled as he reached for Walter, "And I get to hold a piece of her forever. My lovely star."

Walter hugged back and wondered if he could really say what he wanted to as Curtis made motions.

Jack noticed.

So did Ton.

"Oh gods, you are not up the duff are you? Walter didn't you learn anything from Fen? Curtis is too young to have a baby!" Ton sighed imperiously and as everyone burst out laughing Water realised Ton was right.

What he had to say was not a patch in that.


	44. lacing things together

44

"Tad, it's about the cabins" Walter began nervously as Curtis egged him on and Ianto suddenly saw the problem, trying not to look at Jack who was oblivious to his son's discomfort.

"Yeah, it should be there by now, we were talking of going these holidays to see if the painting had been done." Jack said without looking up from the shoe Ton had handed him to sort out, the knots looking like macramé.

Walter blinked.

"What are we talking about?" Imp asked as he entered and stared at Jack, obviously his shoe Ton had rescued.

"Walt is asking about the new cabin Tadda has had moved from around the other side of the lake to by our one. You know, the one for them two" Ton turned to imp.

"The one for Walty and Curty?" Imp surmised, "Yeah, it should be moved by now. Tadda rang Marv ages ago. Jen-Jen sez the white horsy had a baby…what's a baby horse again Tadda?"

"Foal" Ianto said softly while he watched Walter's face control as he struggled to understand that he had been pre-empted by the Tad yet again.

"When we looked at the distance between the two cabins when we purchased cabin 2 we agreed one should fit between with plenty of room, at least room for a tent site and maybe a little chalet or something as well, if we keep bloody growing" Jack muttered, "Christ. What were you thinking Imp … so when the one the other side was up for sale and removal we jumped on it. Single story with those rafters your Tad loves, and I hope you're big enough not to clamber across them now."

Walter blinked and sat, Curtis starting to laugh softly, "You know he has been practicing in the car? Like … a whole speech about how old we are and our future plans and shit. Oh god, this is too classic. Ianto, you are bloody amazing. You knew."

"Taddy has an extra eye, why he sees everything" Ton turned to face Curtis "Taddy sees things and dreams things. Knows. My real nana had it too, my real granddad killed her and was a horrible man but Grandy smote him down some stairs."

Ianto now looked shocked as he stared at his son, "How do you know that?"

"I remember you talking about it in your book and the whispers when you are talking to them about it. The book she wrote made you cry and the box of old things. I hear them clunking, I was a baby but I see things too, even back then I knew your mama had died and they were her things you look at sometimes, your daddy was a bad man, but you are not."

"No, I am not."

"Choices." Ton nodded sagely, "It all comes back to choosing who you are and being that person as best as you can."

"Well put Tonny" Curtis smiled, hugging the little boy, "You are so clever."

Jack smiled as he presented the shoe ready to put on and Imp kissed his cheek. "You are too Daddy."


	45. Friendship

"Hi Henry" Ianto said as he wandered through the main room, Ton and his friend playing a game on the big screen and the larger boy was crowing happily as he and Ton worked to kill … something. Something that screamed as it died.

Ah.

Bonding.

Ianto glanced at the play they were meant to be reading and smiled knowing the rest of the cast would help them anyway.

Badger was watching the two boys, his eyes following their movement like they were the entertainment and in a way I guess they were, then the phone went.

"Walt?" Ianto recognised the number.

"Tad! The cabin is gorgeous! Curty and I can't believe it, it's perfect. So perfect. You still coming this weekend?" Walter said all in a rush.

"Yes love, Dad and me coming with Imp and Ton. Babs is still in London with the Grandys and Fen is going to spend the weekend on base" Ianto agreed, "John and Chrys thought they might come but Monk has the sniffles, Imp is horrified and wanted to play doctor until we reminded him you would be there."

Walter laughed as he thought of his little brother, such a little Taddy that it was unreal, even more than Ton who took more after Dad these days. "Tad, can you bring my spare camera bag?"

"Sure love, hang on Anna's here for her boy" Ianto waved as Anna entered and waved, sitting to wait for Henry to finish and Badger went to say hello as a polite dog does. Grub looked in through the open door and went back to racing in small circles around the courtyard. He really needed the cabins as well, a run around the lake…or three. Ianto again wondered if he was a happy dog, so different to his mother but then Titan was a maniac I guess.

"Tad?"

"Sorry bug, thinking" Ianto said as a voice yelled from the phone in his hand, Walter laughing.

"See you then" Walter said and then as he went to sign off Ianto got his sugar "Love you Taddy Bear."

Ianto hummed as he went to find the camera bag, Clarence coming in from the guard house to sweet talk Anna as the boys began another game.

Camera bag, camera bag, camera …. Oh.

Ianto saw why his son wanted the bag and felt a little light headed as he looked at the ring box nestled in amongst the gear.

He peeked.

Why not.

A welsh promise ring.

Awwwwwwwwww.

* * *

 


	46. final prep for the weekend

"Are you sure it was a promise ring?" Jack asked as he watched his husband gush.

"A Tree of life ring, silver band overlaid with Welsh gold filigree in the image of vines. Definitely a promise ring Cariad" Ianto smiled, "I told you they were more serious since the scare."

"Well … cool. So the filigree was pretty?" Jack asked and Ianto sighed happily.

"So ethereal, pretty. Yeah, but still manly. Maybe a bit …." Ianto seemed to hesitate and Jack grinned.

"Butch?"

"Yeah, it's nice but a manly cute. I don't know, I would wear it for sure" Ianto nodded, "But it looked more like you."

"Ah" Jack nodded, "Powerful then."

Jack watched Ianto roar with mirth as he slapped at him and then he rose, kissing his forehead, "Well, I will need to finish my packing as well. Then we can go after the Ton is finished at the school."

Jack let his breath out as he watched Ianto go to check the bags already packed for the third time.

That was close.

"Cariad?"

Shit.

"Why is there a kitten in Ton's bag?" Ianto asked, the humour in his voice infectious and they giggled as they looked into the bag to see a little ginger cat curled up asleep, "Trump."

"Awwwww, Cute" Jack crooned, "Wee Jazzy fitted in there last, remember?"

"Yes" Ianto snorted remembering Monkey's little sister sure he could hide her in the bag to come home with them. It had been lovely to see his possessiveness in the little Babs lookalike, more like her than Monkey who was now a replica of Imp but with blonde curls and those chilling eyes that bored into you.

"Walt's horse too" Ianto said after a moment to consider, "Did Babs want hers?"

"No, she wants to quad bike" Jack answered, "I'm bringing Major though."

Ianto nodded as Jack named his own hose instead of Babs' Peanut and he smiles as he looked out to see the horses standing regally at the hitching post ready to lad into the float. Walt's chestnut a pretty boy like his rider.

"Cariad, how many horses do we have now?"

"Ah, Walt has two, I have one, Babs had two, then Bethy's and … ah…. Babe?"

"Hmmmm?" Ianto glanced up from the toilet bag.

"Why doesn't Imp have one?" Jack asked "Fen rides one of Babs' and I know Curtis can ride Walt's but… I've never seen Imp on a horse."

Ianto straightened up and frowned "You know … neither have I. Maybe we have just never asked."

Jack nodded and went back to his things as Ianto considered. Maybe because Ton was afraid of them and their largeness, Imp didn't look either.


	47. breathe

They got to the cabin and found the two young men waiting, their arms around one another as they watched the SUVs approach, Jack pulling his around to where he would unload the horses that were in the float as Ianto stopped in front of the house, the trailer he pulled carrying ATVs.

"Hey guys" Ton yelled lustily as he clambered from the passenger seat of Jack's SUV, co-pilot leaving the vessel. Jack watched him run in that side-lope he has when excited and he watched the two men catch him for a shared cuddle, Curtis kissing Ton's forehead as they talked excitedly.

A keeper.

Impy was sliding from his Taddy's SUV and heading excitedly for the ATVs as he yelled at Walter to come see and soon Jack was backing one down for them to gush over.

"Well, Taddy and I know you two will be spending time out here so … these are for you. One each so you can race … but only on the wheeler track, not the horse or walking!"

"Oh shit" Walter spluttered, "Dad! Tad, wow."

"Language, little ears" Imp scolded as he pointed to himself and they all struggled not to laugh as Ton nodded and praised him as he wondered about a swear jar.

"Come on, unpack and snacks in the Parental Cabin" Ianto clapped his hands, "Then maybe Walt and Curtis will take each one of you in the ATVs for a run around the lake?"

Everyone cooed, including Jack who immediately saw the hour or so of free time Ianto had just earned them, a wink to show Ianto knew it too. Gotta love that country air.

Soon there was a distant roar of motors as the kids all took off and Jack watched Ianto clear away the food then turn to him "Right Captain. What do you suggest. Walk? Swim?"

"fuck?"

"Crass" Ianto gasped, "How terribly crass."

Jack laughed and lay back on the bed by the windows as Ianto started to undress, his face full of love as he walked towards him and there was this moment when the sunlight filtering through the curtains of the cabin slammed through the crack in the lace, wind or something shifting them so Ianto was lit like some fuckable super model on a catwalk.

"Now then Captain Harkness-Jones" came a breathy purr, "I suggest I try getting all your clothes off with just my teeth."

"Oh fuck, yes please" Jack squealed with delight as Ianto started to nuzzle his crotch.

Oh yeah… gotta love the country air.

Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.


	48. Secret Neekid Days?

Walter entered the cabin followed by the others and he turned to stop them but was to late as Ton happily raced past to leap on the bed, Ianto grunting as Jack pulled the covers up and hissed Taddy was sleeping goddamn it.

"It's the middle of the day" Ton said gleefully, "Swimming to do, what are you doing asleep in bed? Naked?"

"Naked?" Imp said with surprise, "Why did no one tell me it was a Neekid Day?"

Walter started to giggle and he whispered something to Curtis that had him sniggering too.

Ianto huffed and sat up to glare at them all.

"I was just telling Curt how I caught you two that first time and thought you were fighting" Walter giggled, "Thought we had to leave. So stupid not to know about Naked Grup Wrestling."

"Naked Grup Wrestling?" Imp and Ton asked in unison.

"When you find the one to love forever you do Naked Grup Wresting. It can be very strenuous and lots of grunting and wrestling stuff involved and afterwards you are pretty beat" Curtis said as Walter started to splutter at the words being used, "Only for Grups. It might hurt those still growing."

"But when I am a Grup with my own boyfriend we can do it?" Imp asked, Ianto's face changing to open affection as he heard the words chosen now.

"Boyfriend? Not girlfriend?" Jack asked gently, "You know you can have either ya know. If you want a girlfriend we would be just as happy."

"Are you mad!" Ton huffed, "after Babs? Do you think me and my brother here would fall for letting another one in? They're mad those are!"

"Yeah, I want a boy with long hair and dreamy eyes … like Jack Sparrow" Imp agreed.

"Johnny Depp?" Ianto considered "Yeah, he is pretty."

"But with the hair" Imp's hands fluttered around his head, "Maybe if I get a girl who knows how to spit and drive or something."

More sniggering as they all saw the little one trying to act grown up, a serious face as he explained that she would have to drive because he would be shooting the bad guys.

"Ahhh, gonna be Heddlu are you?" Ianto said happily, "she will be your partner?"

"Yeah, if she measures up" he sighed, "I have a lot of things to tick off."

"I have a clipboard" Ton said to his baby brother, "I will happily lend it to you, or you bring her home and I will inspect her for any faults."

Ianto pulled the pillow over his head as Curtis and Walter shot outside to laugh.

Seems Imp was finding that idea worthy of consideration.


	49. light me up

Marv and Jenny came over with a hot casserole knowing Ianto would fuss over something hurriedly made and Ton was first to see the approaching pick-up truck.

"MARVIN MARTIAN" he screamed with glee, after all this time still seeing the local Mayor as a wonderful friend and Marv waved excitedly as he screeched to a halt and erupted from the cab for his cuddle. Jenny giggled as she let Ianto open her door and his arms around her to help her down were warm and loving as always.

"Hello dumpling" she crooned, "I bring casserole."

"I brought fresh bread" Ianto said happily, "goodies, also a sweet potato pie."

"Well, sounds like a feast to me" Marv said with glee and they all headed in, the boys running ahead to tell Walt and Curt they were here. They entered to a lovely scene complete with lit candles everywhere and Ianto knew this was it, tonight would be the special night so he grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed happily.

"Come on love" Jack said softly as Ianto looked up at the rafters, "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure our Spiderman didn't climber up there" Ianto muttered and Jack laughed softly, squeezing again as he settled with Ianto on a sofa by the fire, the two young men on another as everyone else chose seats.

Ianto knew this was it, the timing just perfect as Marv patted his wife's knee affectionately and asking if she wanted a little tipple.

Jack fidgeted as Ianto watched the two young men intently, Ton and Imp on the floor with colouring things specially there for them and he thought he might burst if they didn't bloody get on with it, might need the loo at any rate.

He turned to ask Jack why he was being so damned fidgety when he saw it.

The ring box.

Well, a different coloured one but….oh.

The one he had seen was in Jack's lap as Jack held another, his face full of love.

"Oh Cariad you stinker" Ianto sighed happily, "This is for me?"

"Will you marry me?" Jack asked with the offered ring case, "Please?"

Ianto finally started to gush as his hands clasped tighter.

Finally.

Jack had got one past him.


	50. bam!

Ianto opened the ring box and cooed at the ring, a smaller more refined version of the ring he had seen in the bag. Saying it was Jack's style now came back to him and he started to giggle as he saw that it was also Jack's size, this dainty one his.

Perfect fit.

After all, they had each other's sizes memorised right?

This ring was the most perfect of all those he had worn, the ivy filigree white gold with the rose gold thin band that the filigree clung to either side was shot with diamonds.

Jack's was a white gold band with the rose ivy filigree filling the band, a single diamond in each leaf like a dew drop. They matched yet each was so different that Ianto wanted to weep with delight.

"Right, either of you want vows?" Marv asked, "I have my bible with me for the blessing."

"Ianto" Jack said calmly, this all pre-rehearsed, "I love you. All of you, any part of you I can lick. Our babies, our life, the house that fits us all so perfectly. These last few months have been the happiest of my life. I thought I couldn't be more happy and then you go and turn it up."

Ianto grinned as Jack clutched at his hands, "Ianto, I love you. I want to marry you every morning, waking to the handsome image of you, I want to go to sleep each night with my husband, each day a honeymoon."

"Cariad" Ianto whispered then cleared his throat, "The house is as much your work as mine, your tweaks and extras making it what it is, turning it from a clinical drawing from my mind into the piece of your heart. I know your blood sweat and tears went into it, that thumb may never recover a nail."

Everyone giggled as Ianto shifted closer so they were hip to hip, touching as much as possible, "I wanted to die in your arms once, now… now I want to live there. Forever, right there between your arms, in your heart."

"Always baby" Jack croaked, blinking back tears, "it only beats for you."

The kiss was divine, then a gasp had them turning to see what Ianto had been expecting even as Curtis flapped his hands with horror.

Walter was kneeling with a ring box of his own.

Seems his Daddy has taught him a thing or two about stealth.


	51. best things

"Walty, what….oh my god!" Curtis gasped as he looked at the pretty ring, a thinner version of Jack's.

"I may not offer much right now, but I offer myself with this promise" Walter said gently to his love "I want to lay with you, I want to wake with you and I never want to lie down without you."

"Oh walty" Curtis sighed happily, "Ditto."

Walter slid the ring on as Curtis swallowed and frowned, "What about you?"

"You will choose me one" Walter said firmly, "We will go shopping like any other couple, chose one we like and you will pay for it."

Curtis grinned, "So I get to be the man? Does that you'll be the wife?"

Walter roared as he threw himself as him and they rolled about laughing as Ianto leaned against Jack and whispered "I'm the wife and love it."

Jack frowned, "I love it too because it means I get to see you make me breakfast naked … hhhhhhmmmmmmm"

The young men stopped wrestling and looked at them with horror as Jenny and Marv roared with mirth and she slapped at her husband, "See? You're not the only one."

"Do you have Neekid Days too Marvin Martian Man?" Imp asked, clambering to his feet and going over to lean against the man who was so nice, like a grandpa.

"Oh my darling, everyone deserves a Neekid Day sometimes" Marv said with affection as he pulled the little boy into his lap, the little face so Ianto that a kiss was issued.

"Oi!" Ton said following his baby brother, "No sugar without the Ton."

"Of course not darling, come to Jen-jen" Jenny crooned happily, the boy that they loved so much now grinning as he leaned in for a cuddle too. "I miss this when you are not here."

"I save them" Ton told her with a serious frown, "Sometimes Dad steals some but he is a hug hog ya know, steals Taddy's too. I sometimes make sure to give him extras for that."

"Well you do have the best ones for me" Ianto assured the lad, "You are my cuddle supplier so much lately and it is lovely."

"Yes" Ton said happily, "It is. I love cuddles."

"Of course you do" Jenny agreed, "You are built for it, like Marv is built for riding a horse, you are built for a cuddle … wonderful thing that, being specially made just for the best things in life."

"Just like Taddy was built for my arms" Jack said gently and Ianto blushed as he snuggled in, the ring so pretty in the candlelight as he held his hand up to admire it.

The best things are definitely custom built.


	52. plans

"So … a long engagement?" Ianto asked as he watched Curtis cut the fresh bread, his face full of joy.

"Yeah, I mean … we are so young. I don't want people to think I am riding on his coattails either, I want my own name to be recognised if only in the industry so I get some respect when we go places together. I will not be the little wife in that respect" Curtis nodded as he started to butter the bread now, "I am so pumped to get the spot with the movie, they didn't even know me and Walt are together. I got this break independant of him, by the time they realise we are together it will not have influenced their opinion of me as a worker. It means we will be on location together and will both have our names in the credits, him as a star and me as crew... like his support."

"So much like me" Ianto said softly, Curtis turning with a look of interest.

"I am support" Ianto laughed as he waved his hand around, "Look at this life, this world. Mine. I spin so many plates and they all have food on them."

Curtis chuckled as well, "My first time as a Key grip, I mean … it's a step up from just cameraman. It means I can change shots and angles… it's a lot of work and as it's my first time I will be bricking it but I love the idea that if we make it we can travel the world together with different movie projects."

"A good life" Ianto agreed, "A few years of travelling and fun, seeing the sights and then settling? Buying a house here and a house there? Living where you please?"

"Oh no, it will be here" Curtis said without looking up for the tomato he was placing carefully on the bread, "I want kids. Four or five years and then I want our first child. I want lots, like you. I want a house here next to you. I know how hard it is coming from a small family, I want a big one. All this love, noise and constant work? I love it. Yeah, maybe we will adopt from another country or a special needs kid from here. I was horrified to learn how many DS kids are in the system. I don't understand it. SO much love. Ton is brilliant and all his friends are the same, all so innocent. You will help, I still have so much to learn."

Ianto smiled as he canted his head, "So … what. You will be twenty six? Seven?"

"Yeah, if we get one young enough we can acclimatise him to travel and still do the movies. If I have to I can give up my job for a few years until the baby is old enough to be comfortable with a nanny and Walt will still be bringing in the contracts, what I've earned can go into the house."

"And if you find you like this life more than the one you have now? You find this the best job of all like I did?" Ianto asked gently and he knew the answer even as Curtis laughed and turned, offering the plate to Imp who was waiting patiently for it.

"I think once I am comfortable with Walt being the main provider I will retire. More babies then. Right? I mean by the second or third one I want to be a full time parental anyway. I don't want to miss a thing." Curtis said as he turned to now clean up after himself, "I want this. Always did. Same as I want Walty."

Imp nodded as he chewed thoughtfully.

Good.

Keeper.


	53. breathe

"You OK Tiger?"

Ianto looked up from the book he wasn't reading and smiled, shrugging as he closed the book and settled back on the sofa so Jack could sit next to him.

"So much has happened in a short time, I need to blob" Ianto said as he stroked Jack's face, his ring glinting in the light as Jack smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Blob? Baby this body will never blob" Jack crooned and Ianto snorted knowing he had put a few pounds since they first met. As if hearing Ianto's thoughts Jack frowned.

"Ianto, you know you were too thin when we first met, I worried about your eating but things have changed and I love watching you enjoy your food, even with a diet" Jack said sternly, "I also prefer something to hold onto, I love when you dress up and those curves fill the dress so perfectly as well, you know I do. In bed naked, my hands on you … perfect."

"I hope they make it, Curtis wants a family ... the whole works. A house here in the village near us…can you imagine Cariad? Us… grandparents?" Ianto sighed happily.

"Gods, I can barely believe we've made it as parents. They say grandchildren are easier."

"Well … Curtis and Walter's might be, I am not sure about Babs though. I have a horrible feeling they will be wild animals with no clothes and weird haircuts" Ianto frowned, "And I do not even want to think of the names she will pick for them."

Jack laughed as he leaned on for a kiss and when Imp walked through a short time later it was to see his parentals deeply entwined in a kiss that seemed to go forever. Imp kept walking and found Ton over by the cubby door. "How do they breathe?"

"Huh?" Ton looked up from the crate he was searching with interest.

"When they are kissing, how do they breathe?" Imp asked as he pointed back at their parentals.

"Don't be a divvy. They breathe for each other of course" Ton rolled his eyes, "Taddy breathes into Daddy and he breathes into Taddy. They live because the other one shares."

"Really?" Imp asked with surprise, "Like … that CPS thing?"

"CPR and yeah. Think about it, Daddy comes into the room and Taddy lights up, starts getting excited. Like Daddy is recharging his battery." Ton explained patiently to his little brother, "When Taddy laughs at something and does that snort, Daddy jumps up and dances about being funny for another snort. They clearly need one another just like we need them or we would starve or something. I mean … I can't cook. Can you?"

"You know, you are so smart you need to write a book or something" Imp said with obvious hero worship, "That is so brills."

"Not Rocket surgery" Ton said with affection as he hugged Impy and then stretched, "I need ice-cream ya think they are finished breathing?"

"Maybe a little longer" Imp smiled as he glanced back at the sofa, "Taddy was starting to giggle, Daddy will dance for him soon and we can ask."

"Yeah" Ton agreed, Daddy's dancing fun too.


	54. Jazz Hands

Jazzy lay on the floor with a serious expression as she watched her Uncle leaning over her, his face also one of calm seriousness while he unclipped the little onesie.

"Oh gods, I'm gonna hurl" Chrys wailed, bolting for the loo as John tried to be brave if only for the sake of his little daughter who had no idea how horrible it all was.

No children, they had bolted as well as all the pets, Just Ianto, John and … "Ahhhh shit, I know that smell."

"Cariad, push those wipes closer" Ianto said without looking up from the task at hand, his face still serene as a finger slid into the…erg….ya know…. "You fed her what?"

"Banana" John choked out, "She really liked it all mashed up….oh gods."

"Well, apparently it's coming out just as mashed up if not a little more mooshed" Ianto muttered, "Christ on a Harley, did you feed her one or ten?"

"I'm Harley" Monkey said as he peeked around the doorframe and then pulled a face as the smell assaulted him, "Do I have Jesus on me head?"

"Cheeky Monkey, bugger off" Ianto snorted as the little boy took off laughing gleefully at getting Uncle Taddy to growl.

Ianto had the onesie off and was now working on the nappy, not easy with it so mucky and slippery.

"OK, I'm out" John rose and raced from the room with horror as Ianto flipped back the mess to find the little girl happily pushing out some more.

"Oh shit, how much does she hold?"

"Twice their own weight I think" Jack sighed as he pulled more wet wipes out and then held out the bag for the nappy.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto said with a glance at him, a smile that made his brave stance worth it.

"I would ask for a kiss but I think not" Jack said with a grimace, "I think we need some sort of shower or something …like…I did say after Ton started on solids we needed one of those Hazmat shower things set up for a decontamination zone."

Ianto finally laughed as he remembered those words, the little boy filling his nappy, clothing and the cot he had been left to snooze in. Jack had thrown out the mattress with Ianto's horror making it all the worse when he had discovered the loss. He never did like the new mattress and had been relieved when he could pass the cot on, only to have to purchase a new one when Imp became more than a passing nephew.

"Bananas" Jack said thoughtfully, "Tosh is allergic to them ya know."

"Really?" Ianto asked with surprise, "I didn't know that was a thing, she never told me that."

"Well, clearly Jazzy doesn't do so well either" Jack nodded as he finally rose to throw out the nappy and escape the stench.

Ianto smiled as he let him.

Jazzy didn't care either way, her bum finally clean.


	55. A crooked halo?

"Come on Tad, there must have been something Mum did that annoyed you" Walter wheedled as he clutched the photo albums, Jack pausing to glance over with interest. The Great Lisa? Saint Lisa? He then felt bad for being jealous of a dead woman but still … is there?

"Nope" Ianto grinned, then rolled his eyes as Walter continued to stare "OK, but if I tell you I want a promise not to go on about it. It was my problem not hers."

Jack was eager now, something obviously embarrassing then? Flatulence? Picking her nose?

"She was…" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Oh gods, your mother was a breather, OK?"

"Huh?" Ton looked up from his book, "I would hope so. You need to breathe these days."

"No" Ianto laughed along with everyone else, "No darling, I mean she was a loud breather. Like … Vader loud."

"Surely not" Walter gasped, "That video doesn't have it."

"She wasn't the one holding the mic and as I said, it was me that it affected not her" Ianto settled back as he saw that this was not going away on a hurry, "OK, she breathed loud. Constant. On the phone I would hear her like she had the flu or something, when we were in bed I couldn't sleep for the first few weeks, the noise was horrifying. Then… well…."

"More?" Jack said before he could stop himself.

"She gulped!" Ianto nodded, "When she drank she made this gulping noise that was so bloody annoying that I would have to force myself not to watch"

Jack was astounded.

How loud was she?" Walter asked.

"At the wedding everyone commented on it, she gave a toast to me and then necked her glass of juice. Preggers so she couldn't drink the real thing but damn, she was holding the mic and everyone gaped." Ianto grimaced as he remembered, "It's not on the tape I gave you… I think Taddy has it."

"Grandy?" Walter was reaching for the phone, "My mother. A Breather. My gods, what was it like at a restaurant?"

"Horrible. I went home and told my flatmate it was not going to work after the first date, she was so fit but the noise" Ianto flopped back, "He told me to grow a pair. I was not allowed a girl who didn't breathe"

They all laughed as Jack found himself feeling a bit better, remembering Ianto commenting once on his lovely table manners.

Well, well, well.

Lisa was a breather.

Jack hadn't even known there was a word for it.


	56. fly you fools

Ianto was trying to get his head around the latest paperwork from the office, sitting at Heck's desk as the children raced about outside, two little neekid nuttas screaming childish abuse at one another as they threw water balloons supplied by the biggest kid who thankfully at least had his Speedo on as he ran about with them, laughing hysterically.

Little Jazzy was on the floor in the office with him, safe from the madness outside and she was currently watching them through the glass with pursed lips like an old lady showing disapproval.

Ianto looked up as a balloon splattered against the window and Jazz jumped with fright, then burst into loud screams of fear. Ianto was there lifting her into his arms to croon and kiss, then he walked outside to let her see the flowers, the warm sun was calming as were his arms and she was soon watching the boys again with silent disapproval.

Ianto clucked his tongue as he jiggled her and walked around the garden then Jack was there, "hey little one, Whatcha doing? Wanna run? Fly?"

Jack seized the baby from Ianto's arms and flung her into the air, her scream one of glee as she felt the wind, then he caught her and swing her around to repeat the motion, Walter suddenly there to snatch her away and the 'Baby Football' game began as Curtis joined in as well, the screams from the little now of pure delight as they fought over her and she was tossed about with abandon.

"Oh my god" Chrys said from the doorway, her mouth open as she watched her husband rush to join in.

"her favourite" Ianto laughed as he watched, "she is a speed demon like her siblings. I swear she is going to be hell on wheels once she is walking. I bet she's a runner."

"With her genes, more than likely" Chrys laughed as she now saw there was no danger to her baby, so many loving hands making sure of that.

She settled on the swing seat with Ianto's arm lovingly thrown around her and she watched them all play, strong virile and so damned handsome.

Her daughter would never fall.


	57. botherer alert

"Babe?"

Ianto grimaced as he called out that he was in the office and Jack wandered in to find that his husband was not alone.

"Jack, these gentlemen are here because of a complaint"

"About what?"

"It has been brought to their attention that there has been some nakedness around the children here, they are here to assess the safety of said children." Ianto's voice was calm but Jack caught the amusement in it, not the anger this sort of thing might have once invoked.

"Oh. Ok. Hi. Captain Jack Harkness-Jones, retired" Jack offered his hand and then looked around, "Where are they?"

"Upstairs."

"Neekid?"

"No today" Ianto answered calmly then Jack snorted and walked to the intercom, "All beasts in Taddy's room."

They settled and the little buggers came racing in, Imp in the lead with a scream of glee and a plastic sword aimed at his father, Monkey following with a weird outfit and a fry pan.

"Fry pan love?" Jack asked and Ton came awkwardly into the room, the cardboard boxes he had made his armour from torn and full of sword poked holes.

"He was going to bottle me with the plastic sauce bottle and I said Bottling is wrong coz Taddy sez so and so he's panning me instead." Ton explained, "I think a pan is safer than a pot."

"Well, that stands to reason" Ianto agreed as he watched his Best Boy regard the people sitting there with clipboards.

"Are these botherers?"

"They are wanting to say hello to the neekids."

"Oh, well, they are not neekid toddy sorry, it was Neekid Day yesterday. Saturday is the next one 'cause Taddy said we are allowed the sprinkler. I am too big for neekid day coz I am getting hairs. I wear togs like the Grups" Ton explained patiently, "If you want to come back on Saturday to enjoy Neekid Day you are welcome but you need a pair of togs coz we are getting wet. Right tad?"

"Yes love, the flower sprinkler" Ianto agreed and the little couple crowed as they argued about how was going to get most wet.

"Ifan is our youngest son, Harley there with the blond hair is Babs' natural brother and is considered a cousin by Ifan" Ianto explained to the couple who were struggling not to smile, "Whoever owns that drone they are sending over the house needs to know that my husband here does sunbathe naked on the roof but the little ones do not see. There are rules you know."

"Thank you for your time Doctor Harkness-Jones" they rose to leave, "As you know we have to investigate all complaints bur knew this would be a non-event."

"Oh no" Monkey said in that sweet little voice, "It is a big event, we get ice-cream."

Laughter as they were led to the door.

Jack walked outside to look in the direction of the drone and knew there were words to be said.

If Ianto let him.


	58. cheese off cracker

The boom of the shotgun made Ianto jump as the children raced out to see what their father had been shooting at.

The drone was a mangled mess on the ground with Jack firing again, the horses spooked to the other end of the field by the first one as they whinnied their annoyance back to him.

"Cariad!" Ianto scolded.

"I hate buzzing things" Jack growled, "I want some peace and quiet."

"Well, all those burst eardrums might agree" Ianto sighed, then he went inside and waited. The doorbell was a scant twenty minutes later and the young man staining there was not what Ianto was expecting, the man waiting in the car was.

"Tell your Da to come on in Stew" Ianto said calmly before walking back inside, the Hoodlums staring into the car windows obviously an incentive to race for said open door.

They sat.

"My boy lost his drone" came a sudden burst of noise.

"This one?" Jack dropped the remains on the coffee table, "Because it's been over my house three times in the last hour and we have this little rule of no pictures when I've not done my hair"

Ianto watched the boy's face and saw the surprise, yes. Not his.

"Duncan, we have spoken before about boundaries and I know you like to push. Obviously the non-contact order was not heeded…"

"It expired" he spat, "Last week!"

Ianto took a breath, "The pamphlet drops about the queers in town was later. We got it renewed when we found you in our bushes taking photos of the children, remember? That order is in place for another month."

"Oh. Forgot."

"Duncan, I know you don't like us, I know we unnerve you but do you not think this is going a bit far?" Jack took over the talking as the strange man nobody liked in the entire village blinked owlishly though the thick glasses, "I take it Doris is out of town again"

"Gran is poorly" the boy nodded.

"Look, I will forget it this time as I know when she goes away you get confused and more upset than usual but if you keep taking photos of us I will get pissed off" Jack said and the man nodded.

"Sorry."

"Tell you what, we are going to the Mayoral Chambers later as I have some paperwork to do. You can wait there in the main street where the court order does not apply and take photos then can't you." Ianto offered, the man nodding and heading out the door.

"I'll call Doris' mobile and let her know he stopped his meds with her away again" Jack sighed as Ianto waved them goodbye. They knew he hadn't been the one who rang about Neekid Day

"Poor bugger, thinks we are aliens" Ianto shook his head, "If only he knew."

"Knew what love?"

Ianto turned to kiss Jack gently, "We would kill them too."

"Sure would, Torchwood where everything changes. Gotta be ready" Jack drawled as Ianto laughed.

"You could have been on telly you" he poked at Jack as they went to make some phone calls.


	59. claws

Ianto was still Mayor, something people forgot about sometimes and he now sat with his fingers drumming as Tosh went through the last electoral roll to see who had called the police in the last few days.

"Edmondson?"

"Hoons, he has a thing for the young ones in their cars."

"Ellis?"

"No, someone took his gnome again."

"That bloody gnome."

Ianto smiled at her with open affection as she looked further, "Old woman Haves."

"Haves?" Ianto asked with surprise. "Really? I've heard no rumblings from her. Hmmm. A possible."

Tosh clicked some more and named three others that he dismissed knowing their complaints, they had made them to him as well.

"So, it has to be old mother Haves" Tosh leaned back, "She doesn't complain?"

"Not to my face" Ianto huffed, "If she has something against me she might not complain to the others either."

"Right" Tosh rose and walked confidently across the road to the store where she found the old lady as she usually did on a Thursday afternoon, peering at the magazine covers.

"Hello Mrs Haves" she said happily, "You have a lovely blouse on today."

The woman swung to glare at her and hissed, "Oh do shut up."

"Oi!" Manny said angrily, "I've told you before, you keep insulting people and you can't come on."

"My grandfather founded this town and he would be rolling in his grave if he knew the poof…"

"You cremated him!" Manny roared, "Get it right. I do read the archive papers ya know."

"As if you can read, you…you… monkey!"

"OUT!" Ton roared, startling everyone who hadn't noticed him examining the sweet jar around the counter by Manny, "HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT! OUT NOW!"

She was so shocked that she shot outside to find Ianto standing there with a look of surprise, "Ton? Are you shouting?"

"She called Uncle Manny a Monkey. That's not the same as our Monkey. Calling a black man a Monkey is being racist, right?" he said defiantly, "No one uses bad words in MY town!"

"No, well said" Ianto frowned at her, "Mrs. Haves, do I have to ring your son again?"

"As if he will do anything. You and that jigga…"

Ianto seized her arm before he could stop himself, pulling her towards her house as he tried to keep his mouth closed and at her gate he released her, "You ever say anything racist like that in front of my children again I will sue you for defamation of character. Do you understand me? My son is mixed race, Manny is Jamaican and if you don't like that Tosh is Japanese. You know, a Jap like your father killed in the war as you like to crow. Stop it now. This is a new world and you need to adjust. Oh and one more thing …. My children will dance naked in the moonlight if they want."

She spluttered as he started to walk away and then turned, unable to resist.

"How else can we cast our spells?"

She screamed and ran inside as he snorted and stomped off feeling thoroughly childish but not caring a jot.

Old bitch.


	60. again?

Ianto was in the deep end of his beloved pool at the chalets, the school having a swim after the morning of hard work and he laughed as Imp calmly walked off the edge of the pool, followed by Monkey.

Ianto had Jazzy of course, crooning as he taught her how float.

The good thing about living so close to the Chalets was that it still meant that it was only a short walk away and easily still part of his daily exercises, the swimming still so badly needed as his hip felt the changing weather.

"Come on Shamus, stop splashing Angela" he called out and a little boy glowered as he pushed away to the other side of the pool and the little girl smiled at Ianto as she started to swim again.

Ianto laughed as he watched Imp disappear under the water to 'jaws' Monkey the little scream one of glee as he knew full well who was grabbing his foot. The choked 'Shark' not fooling anyone who all knew Imp and his mad game these days.

"There you are" Jack said as he arrived to watch the kids play, Ianto looking so handsome as he started to exit the pool with the baby. The scars might be noticeable to anyone else but Jack only saw his handsome Welshman who could still make him hard with a wink. Christ, better think of something else for a sec. Whew.

"Chrys, I think she has had enough" Ianto called out, "I am getting her stink eye."

She laughed and accepted her daughter who immediately demanded the tit. Chrys sat and let little hands yank at her clothing as she released her breast and fed.

Mrs Haves was walking past at the time and Ianto watched as she furtively crept up the pathway to look at the children, then seeing Chrys she gasped with horror and fled.

Ianto sighed.

She really needed to calm the fuck down.

Ianto wondered if her son had been breast fed and felt sorry for the man who always apologised the moment he heard Ianto's voice these days. Maybe Jarred should call to enquire about that retirement village the man had been looking into for his mother.

It was just down the road, still part of the village but at least she would have others to complain to and glower at. A change might do her good.

Her life must be so small to find things to hate like that.


	61. the teachings of Ton

Ianto had a baby tucked up under his chin, heaven for him as he hummed softly and walked the chalet gardens checking for any holes that needed some colour poked in. Bets would not forgive him if he let her lovely gardens go to ruin. Em was off on errands with Chrys and he had jumped at the chance to do some 'mothering' for the afternoon.

Jazzy snuffled and sighed softly, content with her lot while her wonderful Uncle Scrummy gently swung as she liked that. He knows all the best moves ya know, this man. He felt something change in the air and swung to find Mrs Haves watching him, standing in the middle of the car park with her handbag clutched in her little claws…er…hands and he felt a stirring of emotion as he noted her look of disapproval.

"Mrs. Haves, this is private property…"

"You are the mayor you need to…"

"When I am at the mayoral office you can see me, when I am here I am on my own property still. I own this place remember?" Ianto shot back.

"These children of yours need more control, they are little heathens" she shook with righteous anger and Ianto sighed softly, wondering if his mama might have gone this dollally in her old age. He then saw Ton's look of disapproval in his mind.

"Here, take her for me would you?" he shoved the baby at her and she squeaked with horror as she accepted the little bundle, "Hold her up, yeah, like that. She's colicky like Babs was when she was a little boy. Come on."

She stood blinking then followed, the little one in her arms shifting as she nuzzled into a new neck.

"Sit there and I will get her bottle, I need to make some snacks before the other children come home from school. The twins are loving it these days, both so good at sums like their Da" Ianto kept up a chatter as he handed her the bottle and went back to the kitchen counter, he knew this house so well, this home that would always be his and to find Em was treating it the same, everything in the same place as so comforting.

The children poured in with shouts of glee at finding their uncle there and the old woman watched them interact, talking excitedly as they told of their day. Ifan leaned in and kissed the baby who was now asleep then he kissed the lovely old lady and settled to thank his uncle politely for the snack.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Mrs Haves" Ianto smiled softly, "She has been a wonderful help."

She blustered and smiled as she gushed it was nothing, the little one snoring now.

"Em has a doctor's appointment tomorrow so she and Chrys will probably dump and run again, are you free?" he asked as he helped the woman to the door, "She seems smitten with you."

"Oh of course Mister Mayor" she said with open delight, "She is a lovely wee mite, reminds me of my own Basil."

Ianto smiled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Call me Ianto. I would prefer that."

"Oh! I'm Dorothy" she said with glee.

Ianto watched her walk with a jaunty step down the footpath, her cane swinging as she headed for the nearest person to tell them she had been helping that poor man for the day, he really couldn't have done it without her.

He wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Assimilation.

Ton had always preferred it anyway.


	62. Dotty

"Dorothy, come on in" Ianto smiled as he stepped to one side, the woman bustling into his house with glee as she called out for Ifan.

The little boy came running, Monkey following as he rushed for a cuddle and she crooned as she asked them what they had done yesterday. They led her to the kitchen table where they were colouring in and settled happily with their captive audience as Ianto headed to the oven to check his cupcakes.

"They smell good, they for the next council meeting?" she asked as she craned her neck.

"Yes, I am doing a double batch so Jack doesn't pack one and complain that I don't love him anymore. I swear that man is a child" Ianto answered without looking up from the oven "Yep, they seem nice and bouncy."

Ianto lifted out the tray and grunted as he struggled not to drop it, her gasp sounding as she watched and he smiled softly, "I'm OK. My hands don't always work, no big thing. A mixture of the head injuries and the cancer treatment. Some days it's fine but others… I find them refusing to do as they are told. I feel the cold dreadfully as well."

You always seemed so well put together, I had no idea" she said with open shock.

"Well, I suffer from bipolar too, you know what that is? Depression can strike and make me so hateful towards myself. Jack has learnt to smell it out and be extra caring and patient. My back aches, my hip and sometimes I get this creepy feeling someone is standing behind me but no one is there … all side effects from the bashing my body has taken in this battle to live. You know Dorothy not everything is as it seems. Look at us, I had no idea what a wonderful mother you must have been, look at Jazzy, so in love. The twins were disappointed it was raining and they couldn't come down to see you and Imp called you the 'Nice Nana' the other day, did you hear him? I felt so happy. He's missed out on that, Bets being gone."

"She was a good woman" Dorothy sighed, "A lovely boy too."

"Yes, I only knew Sean for such a short time but I will never forget him" Ianto smiled "I am glad you and I have found a way to get along. You have made my days lighter when the kids are all gone and Jack is pottering about. I've had such a busy life that the quiet days let that depression creep about."

"Don't worry Taddy" Ton said as he wandered past and stopped, leaning in and patting his arm, "Dotty is here."

And so she became Dotty.


	63. fire her up

Dotty was humming as she walked through the gates, that lovely big boy that wore those bright shirts called her Mam and helped her with her basket. She was so angry that poor Ianto had to live in a prison like this but she knew he made the best of it, as he did with most things. She placed a few muffins on his desk so he might have a little snack, lovely boy that Thumper.

She had spent the weekend reading a book … it had been …. Horrifying. Poor boy. Poor brave boy. Such a hard life and still so young.

Dotty is here now.

"Bore da" She called as she entered the house, placing the basket down then she remembered the children were with Jack doing some shopping so she knew where he would be. Ianto was out back kneeling in the dirt as he weeded in his lovely little garden, also a revelation to learn the love that went into it.

"Hylo Dotty" Ianto called a greeting without looking up, holding a bulb with a soft frown, "Bugger, I don't think I was meant to pull that one."

"Well pot it love then see when it next comes up of you want to keep it or not" she suggested and Ianto nodded as he agreed she was right.

"Cuppa?"

"Oh yes please dear, I'll put the kettle on while you clean up" she bustled off and Ianto resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his pants, a bad habit Jack had given him lately and he wandered into the back laundry to wash up, coming out to find the table ready.

"Oh wow! Are these your spiced pumpkin muffins?" he asked with glee, "I can never get them right."

"Nonsense" she snorted, "you are good at everything."

"No, believe it or not muffins taunt me" He sighed theatrically, "Lucky I have you to help me there now."

She preened happily as Ianto sat to look at her "What a lovely scarf, so pretty."

"My grandson sent it a few years ago, thought it a silly thing but I found it while cleaning" she shrugged.

"I love it, so you. Those citrus colours…sorry. Um." Ianto looked at the cloth for a moment, "Sorry. My Mama, my real Mama wore those colours. Her kitchen was those colours too, my sister…well. Her kitchen too. Maybe why I avoid it in here, went for the while and touch of polished redwood. I miss my mama. I wonder who she would have been to me now, what she would have thought of me. Sometimes I talk to her, wish she were here."

"Oh you poor dear" she sighed.

"It is a lovely scarf, like a sunset around you" Ianto smiled, "I am so taken with it."

She touched it as she preened some more and she knew her entire wardrobe deserved another look.

She had no idea she was a sunset kinda gal.


	64. Besties

Ianto was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Ton waking in the big bed to find both parentals had left him so he followed the sound of brushing to the bathroom and plucked his toothbrush from the container….yes, he had a brush in every bathroom … just in case.

"Taddy?"

"Hmmmmm?"

Ton looked at the bathroom of his parentals, his Taddy's side so pristine and even his spit seemed to perfectly aimed, then at the other side which looked like a child had been finger-painting with toothpaste and shaving cream. "Taddy I thought when I saw two sinks the first time that it was a bit of overkill, ya know….like…why do you need two? One for each hand? Then I thought…. You could sit in one to wash your bum if you had an angry one while your feet could soak in the other but then I thought… you might not want a bum in one."

Ianto had stopped brushing, the paste dripping from his mouth in an uncharacteristic display of mess, "Huh?"

"Then I thought…. It's so Imp and Monkey can sit in them and still hold hands while you do their hair, ya know, when they want you to do it up, almost long enough for ponytails now and then…"

Ianto placed the brush down and considered, yes they did need a haircut I guess but Monkey did suit those waves like his sitter but ya know….

"Then I thought"

Ianto brought himself back to the matter at hand, "Maybe it's so if one is dirty like this, you can use the other one and still feel OK coz this one would give you the heebie-jeebies right?" Ton looked at Ianto intensely and Ianto remembered the paste dripping down his chin, leaning over to spit and then he reached for the mouthwash.

Ton waited patiently, knowing his Taddy was formulating his reply… he liked that word. Formulating. Like an evil genius.

"Well, actually that one is Daddy's and this one is mine so when we are in a hurry and are in here together he doesn't annoy me to the point where I stick his head in the soapy water" Ianto finally said and Ton considered.

"Actually…. That makes sense" Ton nodded, "Of course… if I had two sinks…."

Ianto canted his head as he waited for the answer.

"I would let my Best Boy drink from the other one with a little step so he could reach" Ton smiled as he looked down at Badger who had also left the bed and was stretching, "I guess Daddy is your Best Mate."

"Daddy is my Best Mate and you are my Best Boy so there ya go… using the other one" Ianto smiled.

Ton liked that answer.


	65. oops, that was....typical really

"Taddy, can I go play out back with James?" Ton asked and Ianto grunted as he turned the page in his book, Jack looking up from the jigsaw he and Imp were doing, straightening up to watch Ton stomp off into the horse paddock followed by Badger.

"James?" Jack pondered, "weird name for a Hoodlum, which one is he?"

"Pond."

"Huh"

Ianto sighed as he saw this was going to be one of those days, "He named the little duck pond James, OK? Get it? as in 'Pond. James Pond.' Now, either go watch him feed the shitting things or shut up."

Jack blinked at the snark, then grinned as he crawled over to start grabbing at Ianto, "Oh yeah? Gonna get rid of me? Got some fella on the…"

Jack stopped talking as the hand sliding around Ianto for a cuddle met something that made a familiar crinkling noise, "Ianto? Do you have a candy bar in your sofa?"

Ianto looked over the frame of his reading glasses as he considered, "Maybe"

Ianto Harkness-Jones are you eating chocolate?" Jack started to snigger as Ianto wriggled and tried to grab at the wrist but Jack had hold of something, pulling it out to bite into it for himself and Ianto went still as he watched him chew for a few seconds, Jack's face changing to one of confusion. He swallowed, "Weird."

"Well, Badger seems to like them. I just wish he didn't keep hiding them from Grub amongst my stash" Ianto smiled sweetly and Jack looked down at the doggie treat with open amusement, now seeing why Ianto had let him keep it.

"Am I eating Dog Jerky?"

"Yep."

"Damn it, it's quite juicy" Jack shrugged.

Ianto started to giggle as he watched horror cross Jack's face before he took pity, "Actually, I said 'he' as in 'Ton' who shoved it down there when he heard Grub coming and Badger was still toileting. Don't worry Cariad do you think I would really have doggie slobber down the side of my dream sofa?"

Jack sorted as he relaxed then took another bite and Ianto vowed to never tell the truth.

Not about that.

Snigger.


	66. THAT Talk

"But do you think you will be covered" Ianto was looking over the contract one more time as Walter waited patiently, his travel insurance no small thing as this was going to be his moment.

"Tad, Uncle Idris has already made sure I have two of our men with me at all times, the place where we are staying for filming is mint and Cutis and I both made sure we are totally covered once we step onto the film set." He assured his Tad, "I'm going to ring every day and send pics and you can come look. Yeah?"

Ianto huffed as he looked over his glasses, looking old for a moment before he smiled, "I just miss you already."

"The stunt double is so good, Walt doesn't have to do anything he feels unsure or unsafe about" Curtis assured Ianto who rolled his eyes.

"Mister 'I Believe I Can Fly' over there?"

"One time. Jump off the ceiling beam and put your Tad in a wheelchair one time…one time…and they never forget" Walter flopped onto the table and Ianto sniggered as he reached out to rub that fuzzy head.

"Well, if you have your Batman underwear on then"

More sniggering as Curtis blushed, "Actually, I'm Batman. He has Superman undies."

"Really?" Ianto leaned back to stare at his son, "You really think you can handle the moniker?"

"Tad, come on. No one can cover your shade!" Walter snorted back.

"My son, a movie star" Ianto said with wonder as he let the poor boy off the twisting hook, "Babs is going to behave I take it? You know your Grandys are so excited to go with for the few scenes she has to do."

"Nice of them to give her a little spot, feels more like our project ya know?" Walter grinned, "Two weeks and she will be done, me and Curt have the bulk of the time. Post production will be back this side of the ditch thank the gods, I can come home."

"And we can talk about that house" Curtis said softly as he fiddled with his cup.

"Really?" Walter asked with surprise, "The house? Wanna live in sin?"

Curtis grinned as he looked coyly at his love, "Well, not mortal sin, just…like dipping the toes in until we are wed."

"Hear that?" Walter poked at his Tad, "We will get wed. Then the real sin can commence."

"Good" Ianto sniffed, "My Wyrion need a good stable foundation."

"Ah gods, here we go. The Wyr or Wyres talk"

"What do you mean grandson _**or**_ granddaughter" Ianto demanded, "I want at least one of each!"

Curtis beamed as he agreed with the co-conspirator of all things baban.


	67. mixed messages?

"You worry too much" Jack said as he cuddled Ianto that night, their Best Boy in with Walter and Curtis for a movie sleepover. Something he would miss when they were gone. Ton did love the boys.

"Such a distance, I can't…sounds silly" Ianto nuzzled into Jack and Jack hugged tighter, kissing him gently as he waited for the words, "I can't feel him that far."

"Can't see him with that third eye grandma?" Jack joked and Ianto grimaced in the dark as he heard the disbelief Jack still held in the old ways so he stopped talking and settled to rest.

Jack suddenly realised he had stopped the conversation and tried to apologise, "Come on love, I didn't mean too…."

"Goodnight Jack."

Damn.

.

.

.

.

Babs was on the phone from her Grandy's still looking for some necklace Ianto couldn't' visualise so he handed the phone to Monkey who had arrived and soon the little boy was returning from her room with it and he had the phone on speaker, "You sure not the green? Ya eyes pop more."

"Yes but the blue will go better with my dress" Babs argued her little brother.

"Spose" he answered as he held them up, "Maybe I put both in the bag? If you have a night out with the black dress you will need the green then."

"Shit, I forgot the black dress. Thanks Lee, yeah. I will. Shit, I need that eye shadow with…"

"The cat eyes. Got it in there" Monkey leaned over the bag, "And that lippydick with the glitter in if you wanna be a cow."

"Thanks babe"

Ianto smiled at the little one's name for lipstick that he had overheard Jack calling it one time, a tiny fashionista as they talked like girlfriends then he canted his head as he looked closer at the little boy dripping with his sister's jewels. No. Just bi-curious. He was fabulous no matter what but also, clearly a little boy. Maybe one day he would dress the stars or something, Ianto could think big for him.

"Hi love" Jack called as he entered the kitchen and Babs replied, making him rush over.

Ianto turned away as he left the conversation and Ton watched all of this with interest then followed his Dad to the other room. "You and Taddy fighting"

"No love" Jack said with surprise, "We're fine."

"He's sad. You took his phone call away just then, he left coz Babs had you" Ton pointed a finger at him, "Does she love you more?"

Jack sat and considered knowing Ton wasn't asking out of annoyance, "No love. Babs loves us different. Taddy is like her Mama. I'm her Dada. She wanted to talk to me about the horses, Taddy about the paperwork. I didn't know he was feeling sad today."

"Well he is" Ton huffed, "He's having a green day."

"You mean a blue one?"

"No. He's jealous, green right?"

Jack didn't know what to say as he looked out the window at his husband silently watering the garden.

Jealous of Jack's relationship with their daughter?

How did Ton see that from the day?


	68. big ears

"He said what?" Ianto looked up from the rose he was spraying.

"That you are jealous, feeling sad and jealous" Jack repeated, "You don't do you? I mean, she goes to you with a lot more stuff than me. How did he get that?"

"My fault" Ianto grimaced, "She was talking to Monkey and I was wandering if Monkey might be like her, then I saw he was just being inquisitive. I wonder if he saw the way I was looking and thought I was being judgmental? He does see different things, he might have thought when I walked away that I felt left out."

"But you're not, you know that."

"Jack, I know that, you know that. Ton needs the comforting here" Ianto rolled his eyes, "did you never get what he said? Jealous. He was seeing jealous. Maybe he is?"

"About the movie deal?"

"They are flying off on an adventure, talking about babies and houses of their own. He is seeing a future that he might not have for himself." Ianto slumped in the chair, "Damn, I missed it. I should have been more comforting."

"So … shit" Jack sighed, then nodded, "So let's fix it. Somehow."

Ianto looked at his husband and felt a surge of affection for the lughead. "Cariad, tell him that with everyone gone you will need him more to fill the gaps, that I will need him more to talk to. Let him feel important too. Tell him we will go visit the movie set and he can help with the travel plans, also that he must help with the horses and stuff. I will remind the kids to ask him to look after them, give him a sense of worth too."

"My little Tonny." Jack sighed, "Too clever for his own good, sees them having more."

"The real burden of his life" Ianto nodded, "Not the work it is for us, it's the lack of freedom for him. Damn it all. I hate seeing him slapped in the face with realism."

"What about that group, those ones we went to see. Maybe it's time." Jack said and Ianto recoiled, "No, not to take him there, to have him visit. See what a shared home looks like for adult ones,….Ianto."

"No. No, I can't" Ianto stood, "If he ever asks for space, ever wants to move out we will discuss it but…no. I will not suggest it. What if he thinks we don't want him anymore? Wants to please us by leaving and being scared and alone?"

Jack watched Ianto storm off and sighed as he knew Ianto was right but still hoped Ton could have more freedom.

Ton tapped his finger against the corner of the house and went back inside with growing confusion.

What people?


	69. clarity

Ton asked someone who had no idea what was going on and of course he answered.

"A home for people with DS so they can all live together I think they mean. I told them about one a few months ago" Owen said as he passed Ton the pamphlets, "They have jobs, some get married and stuff. They all leave their parents and go out into the world. Some even have babies."

Ton stared at it for a while, "But… I need them."

"Now you do, this isn't a 'now' thing. This is a 'one day' thing. Like, Walter getting married, or Babs getting a new job. Ton will too" Owen said calmly as Ton processed.

"But I want to stay with Taddy forever, I need him and he needs me" Ton said as he handed the pamphlet back, "Thanks for explaining but no. I don't want a job or a wife or kids. I want to be Toninator with my dog and my own room forever."

"Good" Owen smiled, "Because that is a fine option too. You never have to leave, it never had to be something where you need to grow up. Growing up sucks mate. You have choices, it's all up to you if you want to stay or go, I know your Taddy sort of needs you for fussing and loves."

Ton rose and headed to the kitchen of Owen and Tosh's house, one he knew well and it was weird to think his real mum and Dad had lived here, "Hi."

"Hey buddy" Jack smiled as he made room at the counter for him wjere he was making snacks.

"Uncle Owen explained the weird hissing you are doing" Ton said happily "and I understand. I want to say that I am never leaving Taddy. OK? So, no job… other than acting which is fun and I do not want a wife or kids. I will have lots anyway, Taddy will makes sure there are always babies about and I have Badger anyway. One day he will die and I will cry then get another buddy to love. I will always be your Best Boy and never want to go away into the world. OK?"

Ianto blinked and then nodded, Jack turned from the sink, "Ton, Taddy and I love you so much that we are scared we might hold you back. If you ever want to change things we will listen you know"

"Of course you hold me, it's your job to hold me" he frowned, "But you never stop me from being me. That's stupid. I am happy, get good food and so much love it's sickening to others who ask me how I can breathe so full up. You two are big dorks thinking I wanna leave you. I don't OK? When you are old I will care for you and we will cuddle and watch movies. Maybe a house next door for my fur children or something … but … I really think I would get wet in the rain coming over for my meals. Best I just keep my room."

"Sounds like a plan" Ianto croaked out, trying to hold back tears as Jack agreed.

"Good, now stop hissing, you sound stupid and Toninator sees everything."

Sniggering as they all went back to making lunch

.

.

.

.

.

So ends this instalment.

The next one will pick up with Walt and Curt on their big break… um… yeah. Let's see what happens with the big bad world ready to eat them alive, don't worry my beloved Crumbly Cake said I am not allowed to kill anyone.

Not in this verse anyway….

Some of the other stores might get a beating because of it… still liked the idea of the twins getting mowed down with a ride on mower when they were toddlers…she can be so ….so…human.


	70. Spoilers Sweetie

Ton checked his special 'Walt & Curt's Adventure Book' one more time, the pictures so carefully stuck on the page showing the gate number. Walt and Curt had sent it along with some cool stuff so when it came time he would know and Taddy had helped stick them into the book in order. Now it was time to visit and he knew exactly where they were each step of the way. Taddy had been so pleased, calling them to tell them what good boys they were to remember Ton. Ton was gonna give then an extra hug because it had been a nifty idea.

,

,

,

,

Walter has made it into the big time, a movie with Bruce Willis and his lover at his side... what cold possibly go wrong. Hopefully things work out, Ianto will be there to guide while Jack flounders about and Ton? Well Toninator has sage advice as always. Turbulence ahead people, seatbelts please ...Walter's Choice is next.


End file.
